Paris
by Tap-Chan
Summary: Enter the glittering world of Paris where Serena Duval has entered into the glitzy glamour of modelling. Unfortunately, the question is, is her future here in Paris?? Or in the past, back in Marseille??
1. Off to Paris!!

Title:Paris  
Author:Tapestry  
Rating:PG13  
Email:Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
Standard Disclamer Apply  
*denotes thought  
8/7/01  
  
"Woman was created from the ribs of man  
Not from his head to top him  
Nor from his feet to be walked upon  
She was made from his side to be his equal  
From beneath his arms to be protected  
From very near his heart to be loved."  
--Anonymous--  
  
oui - yes  
bonjour - good morning  
bonsoir - good evening  
je t'aimé - I love you  
beauté - beauty  
peiné - sorry  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ Chapter 1: Off to Paris!! ~  
  
  
Serena Duval. A 23 year-old sapphire-eyed blonde waiteress in Marseille,   
France. She had pale porcelain skin, and long golden silver hair that  
was at the moment, secured in a neat knot behind her head. She knew her   
job and hated it. Her boss was a fat greasy little man who had the arms   
of an octopus. In fact, if she hadn't needed the money for her studies, she   
would have been long gone by now from the tiny greasy little diner.  
It was a slow day. Sitting down by the counter, Serena flipped through  
a fashion magazine that was displaying Pierre LaConte's latest designs.  
She stared at the model on the cover, Minalle Reynaud.  
Serena sighed and shook her head. Tossing, the magazine as a rowdy bunch  
came into the diner. Pasting on a smile, Serena looked at the customers.  
She wanted to roll her eyes when she saw who it was.  
Henri du Clerc and his little gang. Henri had been pestering her for  
the last month and it was obvious he wasn't going to stop anythime soon.  
  
"Bonjour, ma petite." came his voice.  
"Bonjour monsieur, what can I get you today??" she sighed.  
"You break my heart, chérie. After courting you for so long, I would have  
thought you'd known by now." said Henri feigning a hurtful look.  
"Your pardon, Monsieur du Clerc, I cannot remember it. You must tell me,  
non??" replied Serena sarcastically.  
Henri gave an exaggerated act of weeping as his gang laughed. After that,  
he ordered his food and contented himself to watching.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tell me, chérie. Why do you reject my heart so?? I really love you, ma  
chérie." asked Henri as Serena was locking up the diner, later that night.  
Serena rolled her eyes this time.  
"Love, Henri??? You mean lust." replied Serena as she stuffed the key   
into her purse. "You do not love anyone but yourself, monsieur."  
"How can you say that, chérie?? Sacré Dieu, I do more for you than any   
other demoiselles I've ever been with!!"  
"Bonsoir, monsieur." said Serena as she walked away down the pavement,  
moonlight lighting the way.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Paris, France.  
  
Minalle Reynaud. A 23 year-old fashion model in Paris, France. She stared  
up at the ceiling of her living room, her sky blue eyes livid and golden   
blonde hair touching the floor. It had been months and those private   
investigator agencies still couldn't find one trace of any of her family.   
Anybody even related to her.  
Minalle Reynaud had been raised in an orphanage and when she'd turned   
18 years-old, she'd gone to work as a tour guide where she'd promptly been  
'discovered' and became a model.  
  
"Madame, telephone call for you on line 2. It is the private   
investigators." said a man who had just entered the living room.  
"Merci, Julian." answered Minalle as she picked up the phone by her side  
and pressed the second button.  
  
"Oui?"  
A cough came over the receiver. "Mademoiselle Reynaud?? This is Monsieur  
Deverall speaking and-"  
"Give me your report, monsieur. Do not waste time." snapped Minalle.  
"Oui, oui. Our agency, has managed to locate a distant relative of yours.  
On your mother's side we believe."  
"And????" prompted Minalle as she gripped the receiver tightly.  
"We believe she is your mother's second cousin's daughter. Your third  
cousin, I think."  
"What's her name??!!! Where does she live???" snapped Minalled impatiently  
not wanting to listen to the investigator rattle off anymore on how the  
woman was related to her.  
"Her name is Serena Duval. She's 23 years-old, and works as a waitress in  
a little diner is Marsielle." answered Deverall.  
"Have the agency send me her address and picture. I want to see what she  
looks like. Oh, and send your fee to my secretary. Oh, and merci beaucoup  
Monsieur Deverall." said Minalle before she replace the reciever.  
She was too excited to listen anymore. She had a family!! She had a   
cousin!!!  
This was the happiest day of her life.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien Clavélle. A 25 year-old fashion photographer in Paris, France for  
the fashion magazine Monique, named after the founder and editor of the  
magazine, Monique de Bour.  
"Non!! Non!! Do not stand there like you're a statue or wood. Bend a  
little bit...oui, oui...ah smile for me, chére. Okay, that's it!!" exclaimed  
Darien as he took the last snap.  
The model brushed past him on her way to the dressing room. Smiling coyly,  
the model winked boldly, her blonde hair floating behind her.  
Darien merely flashed one of his all devastating smiles, his ocean eyes  
twinkling as a unruly lock of ebony hair fell into his eyes. The model  
nearly tripped from staring at him.  
"Darien, you should be ashamed of yourself. She could have tripped and  
broken her leg you know." scolded another model walking up to him, her  
mahogany hair held tight in a stylish twist, her emerald eyes sparkling  
with amusement.  
"I don't like working with all these green models, Lita. Where is my  
Mina?? And where is Raye??" sighed Darien.  
"Sorry, Mina's taken the week off to go relative hunting. Mina wheedled  
Raye to go with her. For moral support." smiled Lita.  
  
Darien gave an exaggerated groan.  
  
"What is making my handsome photographer moan so??" came a laughing sweet  
voice.  
"Maddie. What are you doing here ma petite??" asked Darien his eyes   
brightening.  
"My boss gave me an early lunch." laughed the chestnut haired girl as  
she wrapped her arms around Darien.  
"Then we should adjourn and have lunch." announced Darien as he pressed  
a kiss to her temple.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Camalita Margot. A 24 year-old fashion model in Paris, France. One hand  
reached up to toy with her mahogany tresses while she watched Darien and  
Madeline LeBeau walk off hand in hand with bright inquisitive emerald eyes.  
"Lita??" came a voice.  
"Oui?"  
"What are you looking at?? Come on, we must change out of these clothes  
or Elizabeth will have a fit." said a burgundy haired woman. Her hair was  
almost black with burgundy highlights. Her amber eyes stared at Lita with   
a curious gaze.  
"Be there in a second, Beryl."  
"Suit yourself. Don't say I didn't warn you about Elizabeth's temper."  
called Beryl as she headed for the dressing room.  
  
Lita continued to gaze thoughtfully even though Darien and Madeline were  
already gone.  
"Camalita Margot!! What do you think you're doing just standing there??"  
exclaimed Elizabeth Laborteaux in a horrified voice.  
"I was thinking Elizabeth."  
"About Darien and Madeline again??"  
"Oui."  
"They make a lovely couple, Lita. What do you always look so hard for??  
Problems or flaws in their relationship?? Darien's happy, leave it be."  
"I know Madeline is a wonderful girl. But I just can't help feeling that   
Darien will be making a mistake by marrying Madeline."  
"You and your feelings. Always the romantic. Now, shoo!! Change out of   
that expensive outfit, immediately!!" exclaimed Elizabeth.  
"Oui, Madame Laborteaux!!" teased Lita as she rushed off into the dressing  
room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beryl La Croix. A 24 year-old burgundy-haired fashion model with amber  
eyes in Paris, France. She shook her head at Lita's behaviour. It seemed  
she was still on that feeling Darien and Madeline marrying would be a   
mistake. Beryl sighed. Sometimes, she just couldn't figure out her fellow  
model.  
"Would you like me to wait for you, Lita??" asked Beryl.  
"Non. I'll meet you at the cafe, Beryl."  
  
Beryl shrugged and exited. On her way to the cafe, she caught sight of  
Darien and Madeline in a deli diner eating spaghetti. Beryl smiled to  
herself. They made a handsome couple but Lita was right in some ways. They  
suited each other but there wwas still that something missing. It was  
probably because Beryl could see Madeline loved Darien to death while  
Darien's love wasn't as soul deep as his fiancée's. But...that was none  
of her business. As long Darien was happy and it worked for them...who  
was she to comment??  
*I wonder if Lita wants me to order her a latté??*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Madeline LeBeau. A 23 year-old chestnut-haired tour guide of the   
Eiffel Tower sat in a diner across the man she loved. She stared at the   
face of her fiancé. He was busily swallowing a mouthful of spaghetti.  
Her eyes gazed at him with love. Her eyes like wet jade filled with   
love and hope as she turned to look at her hand where her engagement ring,  
a gold band with a briliant sparkling solitaire rested on her ring finger.  
"What are you thinking about darling??" asked Darien as he looked up from  
his meal and caught sight of her goofy smile and her intense stare at her  
hand.  
"I was thinking how much in love I am with you." smiled Madeline.  
Darien looked up at her, surprise evident in his eyes. Slowly, his lips  
curved into a smile.  
"Oh chérie,"  
Darien leaned over the table and kissed his fiancée in a deeply intimate  
kiss.  
There were murmurs of 'oohs' and 'aahs' over the handsome couple who   
seemed oblivious to anything else except their kiss.  
When they broke the kiss, Madeline smiled but something seemed to be  
bothering her now....  
"Je t'aimé, Darien." whispered Madeline as she stared into Darien's   
ocean blue eyes.  
Darien merely smiled.  
  
Her unease grew....he hadn't returned the words.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Marseille, France.  
  
Raquel Deveraux. A 24 year-old fashion photographer who worked in Paris,  
France for the magazine, Monique. But right now, she was currently in  
Marseille, France with a fashion model friend of hers who had come hunting  
for a distant cousin whom she'd never met.  
"Raye!! Hurry up, I think it's this road!!" called a voice.  
Raye sighed. What had possessed her to agree to come to Marseille with  
Minalle Reynaud???  
"Yes...yes...that's what you said the LAST time, Mina."  
"This time, I'm SURE of it, Raye." smiled Mina as she stared at the   
address in her hand.  
"Oh fine."  
  
Raye groaned to herself. She should have been in Paris. Taking photos of  
fashion models. Scenery. Landscape. Not trudging around in Marseille   
following a friend to look for some long-lost relative.  
"We're here!!!" smiled Mina as she pointed to the tiny diner.  
  
Raye wrinkled her nose. Whoever this cousin was, she couldn't possibly  
be a good influence if she worked in a tiny greasy place like this.  
"Are you sure it's the right place, Mina?? It doesn't look...um....  
savory."  
"Of course I'm sure!! See??? Antoine's Bar and Diner." smiled Mina  
enthusiastically as she pushed open the little diner.  
Raye stared around at the surrounding walls. Old pictures and grease  
spots covered the wall. The whole diner smelled of smoke and fried chicken.  
She tried not to gag. The ambience sure wasn't that alluring. There were  
plenty of men though, and one look behind the counter and Raye knew why.  
Behind the counter, a beautiful young woman with silver-blonde hair was  
wiping the counter. Her head was bent so she couldn't tell what colour her  
eyes were.  
Mina seemed to stop breathing....  
  
The woman looked up and Raye saw her eyes were a brilliant sparkling  
sapphire blue.  
  
"Bonjour mademoiselles, may I help you??" asked the girl in a strange  
tinkling voice that sounded like tiny bells.  
Mina gasped.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena stared at the two strange women who had just entered. One blonde  
and another raven haired. The blonde looked familiar, but she couldn't  
place her. They looked too well-dressed to be here in this smelly tiny  
yucky diner.  
"Serena?? Serena Duval?" asked the blonde.  
"Oui?? Do I know you, mademoiselle??" asked Serena politely.  
"I-I'm Minalle Reynaud. You're my cousin..."  
  
Serena stared at the blonde dumbly. "Minalle Reynaud?? The model?" asked  
Serena.  
"Oui."  
"You're my cousin??"  
"Oui."  
Serena tilted her head slightly. Trying to discern if this was a joke.  
  
"Um...I think you must be mistaken, Mademoiselle Reynaud. I have no   
family. I was raised in an orphange when my parents died 15 years ago."  
stated Serena in a confused tone.  
"You're REALLY my cousin. Well, actually third cousin. But you're my  
relation no less!!" said Mina.  
"Uh-huh...I can see a slight resemblance, but that doesn't mean I'm your  
cousin." reasoned Serena.  
"I had a Private Investigator look for any trace of any family. Your   
mother was my mother's second cousin. Take a look at this report yourself."  
said Mina as she shoved papers into her hands.  
Serena glanced at the papers. "So, you're not joking??" asked Serena  
warily.  
"Non."  
"I'm related to you?"  
"Oui." smiled Mina.  
"Oh. I guess we could talk about this later when I get off from work."  
"Great!!" chirped Mina. "I'll see you at 10pm at your house??"  
"Um...sure." answered Serena. She was still reeling from the news that she  
had a cousin and she was Minalle Reynaud.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later, Mina and Raye were sitting in Serena's apartnent in front of a   
fire. They were chatting away and Mina and Serena were asking questions   
about one another. Raye had to smile to herself. The two cousins had plenty  
of similarities between them. They could almost have been sisters.  
"So what are you doing now?? Why do you work in that diner if you hate the  
place??" asked Mina.  
"I needed the money." sighed Serena. "For college. Luckily, I'll be  
graduating once my exam results come out." she smiled brightly.  
"Wonderful!! Then you can come with me to Paris!! Quit this horrible  
job that you have!!" exclaimed Mina enthusiastically.  
Serena gaped at her new found cousin.  
"Paris?? But I cannot!! I wouldn't be able to find a job until I get my  
college degree." said Serena sadly.  
"Come be a temporary model!! I know blonde models are the latest rage in  
Paris with the fashion designers. With hair like yours...and a face like  
that...who knows??" grinned Mina.  
"Moi??? Fashion model?? Mina, you may be my cousin, but I'm starting to  
doubt that." commented Serena.  
"Actually...I think Mina's right. She may just have hit on a bright idea  
for once." mused Raye as she looked Serena over.  
"Raquel-"  
"Raye."  
"Raye, be serious. I am no beauté."  
"You are merely modest, chére. I am a photographer, I know beauty when I  
see it. In fact, I believe you would be very photogenic." smiled Raye.  
"But-"  
"It is settled then." said Mina smugly.  
Serena groaned...  
They weren't even here for 24 hours and already her cousin was running   
her life. *But it would be nice to be able to see Paris..* thought Serena  
to herself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Paris, France...  
  
Darien Clavélle dropped his jacket to the floor of his apartment and  
slumped onto the couch lazily. Today had been a busy day of photo shoots  
for the latest fashion lines of Isben DePaolo, and Mina was no where to  
be seen. The cover girl for this month's issue of Monique.  
Didn't Mina know that blonde models were the latest rage among fashion  
designers??  
He sighed out loudly.  
  
A face of a woman swam before his eyes. Eyes like wet jade filled with  
trusting love. Chestnut strands of hair that was cut so the sides touched  
her collarbone while the back was short and cooling.  
"Maddie..."  
  
His fiancée.  
She loved him beyond words. She told him that many times. But everytime  
he wanted to say the same words to her, they got stuck in his throat and  
a heavy feeling settled in his stomach.  
Like today, she'd said she loved him. But he hadn't returned the gesture.  
He had only been able to smile. What was wrong??  
He adored his fiancée. She was sweet, beautiful and kind-hearted. He  
was attracted to her, sure. But was that enough to make a marriage work??  
  
"I love her." said Darien firmly. But somewhere in the recesses of his   
mind, a tiny voice sneered at him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lita trudged heavily to the phone. It was 1 in the morning and whoever  
was calling had to have a VERY good excuse. She was tired and cranky and  
wanted her beauty sleep.  
Picking up the phone, Lita mumbled something about a painful death.  
  
"Whoever this is, it better be good. It's 1 am, I've had a busy day and  
I'm VERY cranky right now!!" she snapped into the phone as she put the  
receiver to her ear.  
"Lita!! It's Mina! I found my cousin." came a perky voice over the phone.  
"Mina?? Really??" asked Lita as she sat up straighter, eager to hear the  
good news.  
"Oui, oh Lita, I'm so very happy." exclaimed Mina over the phone.  
"I'm happy for you too. But, next time...don't call so late or early.  
Just because you don't have work doesn't mean I don't." reprimanded Lita  
sternly.  
"Oui, oui...my pardons, peiné Camalita." giggled Mina. "I got carried   
away talking with Serena."  
Lita humphed. "So, when are you coming back. Beryl and I have to put up   
with Darien's little moods and quirks about wanting his star blonde model  
back. Along with his co-worker."  
"Ah, Raye has already chosen my cousin to be her new star blonde model,  
Lita.  
"Your cousin??"  
"Well, I asked her to be a temporary model. I know one of our models just  
quit to get married to that artist."   
"Oui...Monique is still angry and frustrated. She couldn't find a  
replacement for the model." agreed Lita.  
"Oui, so when I get back to Paris in two days, I'll bring my cousin to   
see her and see if Monique gives her the thumbs up."  
"Hah, if Raye has already given her thumbs up, I don't see why Monique  
shouldn't."  
"Ah...but you're forgetting Darien. His tastes and Raye's don't always  
coincide." reminded Mina.  
Lita yawned. "Right. Now, I need sleep. I have another shoot in the   
morning at 5.30am. I'd like to get some shut eye now. I'll see you in two  
days??"  
"Oui. Good night Lita."  
"Bye.."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lita, you look tired, are you well??" asked Beryl as she stared at Lita.  
"Oui, Beryl. Mina called last night. She said she found her cousin."  
"That's wonderful! When's she coming back??" asked Beryl.  
"Who's coming back??" came a deep voice.  
"Who else but Mina and Raye??" said Lita as she turned to look at Darien's  
inquisitive face and bright questioning eyes.  
"Well?? When then??"  
"Two days time."  
"Is her cousin coming??" questioned Beryl curiously.  
"Oui."  
  
Darien merely nodded and turned his back and gave orders to the crew.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena had packed all her bags and were now loading them into the taxi.  
Mina had asked if Serena was going to pack her furniture. Serena had   
laughingly told her it was rented and only a few items were hers.  
"So, we'll have people send it to my home in Paris??" asked Mina.  
"Whatever. It doesn't really mater. I'll have to come back to Marseille  
for my graduation and my results anyway.." stated Serena as she absently  
picked up some CD's from a rack.  
  
"Well, we better get going or we won't arrive at our estimated time."  
said Raye as placed her fists on her hips.  
"Yes, Mademoiselle Deveraux." mumbled Mina sarcastically.  
"What was that, Reynaud??"  
"Nothing." muttered Mina.  
Serena laughed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was evening when they finally arrived. Serena stared at the hustle and  
bustle of the bright lively city. This was the first time she'd set foot  
in Paris....  
It was magnificent.  
Serena could only gape in wonder at the beautiful sights. Paris was   
getting ready for the night to come...  
  
Mina smiled at her cousin's expression of awe.   
"Beautiful sights, non??" asked Raye.  
"Oui...it's lovely.." sighed Serena.  
"We'll take you shopping and see some of the nightlife tonight, Serena.  
Think you're up to it??" asked Mina with a twinkle in her eye.  
"Are you??" challenged Serena.  
"Mais oui, of course."  
"Alright, I'll do it." exclaimed Serena.  
  
Mina and Raye smiled...  
"Welcome to Paris, Serena. We think you'll fit right in here." said Raye.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
AN: Raquel is pronounced Ray-kel  
Camalita is pronounced Ka-ma-lita  
Margot is prounounced Mar-go  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next Up: ~ Chapter 2: City of Lights ~  
  
Well??? Email me and comment please. :)) I think I'm really going to like  
writing this story!! :) 


	2. City of Lights

Title:Paris  
Author:Tapestry  
Email:Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
*denotes thought  
21/08/01  
  
"Woman was created from the ribs of man  
Not from his head to top him  
Nor from his feet to be walked upon  
She was made from his side to be his equal  
From beneath his arms to be protected  
From very near his heart to be loved."  
--Anonymous--  
  
obstiné - stubborn  
bonsoir - good evening  
bienvenir - welcome  
au revoir - goodbye  
merci - thank you  
merci beaucoup - thank you very much  
somptueux - magnificent  
félicitations - congratulations  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ Chapter 2: City of Lights ~  
  
Paris. The City of Lights. The nightlife of Paris and the lights that lit  
up the city streets were truly spectacular. The Eiffel Tower was brilliantly  
lit up, no other landmark in Paris could hold a candle to it. Except of  
course for the Notre Dame Cathedral in daylight, which held it's own dark   
secrets and romantic history inside the stone walls of it's dark past.  
Serena took a deep breath as the beauty of Paris took hers away.  
  
Morning...  
  
Raye smiled at the awe struck expression on Serena's face. "Serena, I   
could almost say you're the perfect model for a tourist brochure. You'd make  
a camera envy you, chére."  
Mina nudged her cousin. "What I think she's trying to say, Reenie, is  
that you're a cinch for the temporary model." laughed Mina.  
Serena laughed. "I wouldn't mind if I never did model!! Coming to Paris  
is the most wonderful thing ever."  
  
"Is that Minalle Reynaud?"  
"Oh my, it's Raquel Deveraux!"  
"Quick! Strike a pose!"  
"Let's get an autograph!!"  
  
The buzzing whispers and excited murmurs of the people around them caught  
Serena off guard in it's blazing intensity.  
"Come on, lets go get you some clothes for you, Reenie." said Mina.  
  
Serena sighed. Reenie. It was a cute and affectionate pet name her cousin  
had bestowed on her. Mina had said Serena was a name that made her sound  
as pure as virgin snow. Serena had failed to see the fault in that.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Oh Se-reeeee-nah, this is Paris. Besides, Serena doesn't sound exotic  
enough for a magazine."  
"I don't need exotic. I like my name the way it is." protested Serena.  
"Darling, one day you're going to thank me for the modelling opportunity."  
laughed Mina with a toss of her hair.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
"Oh! Oh! let's stop at Chanel first!!" exclaimed Mina. "I've got a credit  
there that I haven't even touched."  
Serena groaned. She hated shopping for clothes unless they were on sale.  
"Just look around Serena, maybe you'll find something you like." smiled  
Raye in understanding.  
  
Two hours later...  
  
"Miiiiiiii-naaaaaa!! This is the 5th shop already." groaned Serena as she  
tugged at her packages.  
"Only the fifth??"  
"Give her a break, Reynaud."  
"Hey, Raquel, you know me. The name of MY game is shop till you drop."  
grinned Mina as she scanned the shop for outfits matching her cousin's   
colouring.  
"I thought it was, 'Do you take platinum?'" retorted Raye snidely.  
Mina shook her head. "You're always nasty when I drag you shopping."  
"Well, I have better things to do." sniffed Raye distastefully eying the  
clothes on the rack.  
Mina ignored her comment and waved her cousin over.  
  
"Reenie! What do you think?" asked Mina as she held up a chic sundress.  
Serena examined the dress, then the price tag.  
  
"Mon Dieu!! Mina, the price of this dress is enough for me to pay two  
months rent to that dirty little flat I rented back in Marseille!!" gasped  
Serena as she stared at the dress in horror. "You are not purchasing that!!  
Non, non, non!!"  
"Of course I'm purchasing it!! It will be cute on you!!"  
"Miii-naa..."  
"Oh, stop being so obstiné, Reenie. I'm paying."  
Serena turned to look at Raye with a pleading look.  
  
"Oh, don't turn those teary sapphire eyes on moi, Serena. I cannot help  
you." said Raye holding up her hands to ward off her pleading look.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, what shall we eat today, Maddie?" asked Darien as he held Madeline's  
hand. There were no shoots today so, Darien had asked Madeline out to  
eat lunch.  
Madeline sighed and leaned her head on Darien's shoulder. Her eyes   
watching other couples strolling down the boulevard.  
"Chef Claude??"  
"Have a craving for lasagne, Maddie?" teased Darien.  
"Oui!" laughed Madeline.  
  
Madeline snuggled closer to Darien, letting her eyes wander. Her sight  
then rested on three women, two of them familiar, exiting the expensive and   
exclusive Madame La Roche Boutique which catered to only the richest of   
patrons.  
  
"Darien...?"  
"Oui cher?"  
"Is that Minalle and Raquel?" asked Madeline still pointing at the three  
figures.  
  
Darien squinted at the three women walking down the opposite boulevard in  
the distance. His face lit with recognition.  
  
"Oui, it IS them!!" exclaimed Darien slightly miffed that they had not  
returned sooner for the last shoot.  
"But, who is the woman with them?"  
Darien shrugged. "Probably Mina's cousin." he answered noncommitedly.  
"Cousin?? I didn't know Minalle had a cousin. I thought she was from an  
orphanage."  
"Oui, she is. Mina hired an investigator to dig up on any family. Found  
a second cousin. Her mother's cousin's daughter." said Darien as he thought  
back to what Lita had said.  
"Camalita told you that??"  
"Oui. It looks like Mina is dragging her cousin on a shopping spree and   
the poor girl seems like she's being tortured." said Darien knitting his  
eyebrows.  
"Oh, she looks quite pretty from here." commented Madeline.  
Darien squinted and shrugged. "It's difficult to make out features from  
here and what might be beautiful could just be plain." said Darien.  
"Darien, must you always be like that???" asked Madeline frowning at him.  
"Oui, Maddie. Now lets go. I'm sure we can meet Mina's cousin another   
time. Right now, lets go to lunch." grinned Darien.  
"You and that devil's grin. And I also do not understand why everybody  
persists in shortening their given names like Minalle to Mina."   
Darien merely answered her with a chuckle.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Please Mina, no more!! I beg you!!" wailed Serena, her arms ladden with  
bags and packages.  
"Don't be silly. You want to look your best for the interview with   
Monique, no??" asked Mina.  
"We've got plenty of clothes!!" protested Serena.  
"But no accessories. Ooh!! Armani!" exclaimed Mina.  
"I did try to warn you this morning, chére." sighed Raye.  
"How does Mina do this??? I mean, she said she was taking me out tonight  
to meet the girls! At a club!! I don't see how I could go!!" exclaimed  
Serena.  
"Alas, therein lies one of the worlds greatest mysteries." giggled Raye.  
Serena covered her mouth.  
  
"Rena!! You have to look at this!! It's adorable!!" called Mina.  
"God give me strength."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that evening...  
  
Serena was roughly shaken from her warm and comfortable bed.  
  
"Serena!!" exclaimed her cousin.  
Serena blinked, trying to wipe the haze of sleep from her mind. Her eyes  
focused on her cousin.  
"Ugh, Mina, I am coming to think if finding out I have you for a cousin,  
was a bad thing or a good thing??" mumbled Serena crabbily.  
"Tut-tut...bonsoir cousin. It's evening. I promised to introduce you to  
the girls??" reminded Mina.  
"Oh...tell them I have a headache, tell them I've got the flu! I'm so   
tired, Mina."  
"Serena!!"  
"Must I??" pleaded Serena peaking from under the pillow.  
"Oui!!"  
  
"Bonsoir mes amis!!" called Mina as they entered the club.  
"Mina!!" exclaimed the group sitting in a corner.  
"Raye was just telling us about your cousin." smiled a redhead.  
"Really?? Oh well, this is my cousin, Serena Duval." introduced Mina with  
a wide smile on her face.  
Serena felt all eyes turn curiously to her.  
  
Mina turned to Serena with a bright smile.  
"Serena, these are my colleagues and very bestfriends."  
"Um, bonsoir." smiled Serena tentively.  
  
"Serena, this is Camalita Margot, Beryl La Croix, Elizabeth Laborteaux   
Molly Van Damme and Aimee LeFier. You already know Raquel." said Mina as she  
pointed out to each woman sitting on the lounge.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Camalita Margot got up with a smile on her face. Mina's cousin was so  
refreshingly shy and sweet. She was sure Serena Duval was going to make a  
hit in modelling.  
"Pleased to meet you. Bienvenir to Paris, Serena. Just call me Lita." she  
grinned in a friendly action.  
The others followed Lita's lead.  
  
"Beryl." smiled Beryl brightly as she shook hands with Serena.  
"Elizabeth or Lizzie." said Elizabeth enchanted with the wide-eyed blonde.  
"Just Molly." grinned the friendly girl.  
"Amy, I don't really fancy Aimee. I'm in props." said the petite dark-  
haired girl shyly as she got up to shake hands.  
Serena smiled. Her smile brightening up her face tremendously. If it was  
possible, making her look even more beautiful.  
  
"Waiter, some drinks over here??" called Elizabeth waving her hand towards  
the bar.  
  
Andrew Laborteaux turned to the familiar sound of his sister's voice and  
tried to find her. Finally he found her sitting with friends from work.  
"I didn't know the girls had decided to come here this evening." commented  
Andrew, turning to Darien.  
"Huh?"  
"Elizabeth."  
Darien turned to face the direction Andrew was thumbing at and spotted  
Elizabeth Laborteaux, Camalita Margot, Raquel Deveraux, Minalle Reynaud,  
Beryl La Croix, Molly Van Damme, Aimee LeFier and Minalle's infamous cousin.  
"Who's the other petite blonde??" asked Andrew. "Not anyone from work."  
"Non. Not anybody from work. It's Mina's long lost cousin."  
"Really??"  
"Oui."  
"Maybe we should go and introduce ourselves." suggested Andrew.  
"Lita says Mina will take her cousin to see Monique." said Darien casually  
as he took a sip out of his beer.  
"Oh??"  
"She said Raye has already given the girl the thumbs up."  
"You don't sound pleased." commented Andrew as he turned back to his own  
drink.  
"It's nothing. I just feel pressured these days." sighed Darien.  
"The wedding, non?" grinned Andrew mischieviously. "Sort of like moi with  
Rita. I'm beginning to feel obliged to ask the bellé to marry me."  
Darien rolled his eyes at his friend.  
"You've been going with the cheré for almost 3 years." muttered Darien  
wryly.  
"Oui, oui. But I don't want my neck stretched by the marital noose just  
yet." groaned Andrew.  
"You're terrible, mon ami."  
"I know. What about you?? Why the pressure??" probed Andrew.  
Darien shrugged.  
"I don't know. I just don't feel that thrill I imagine I should feel now  
that I'm engaged."  
"Well, perhaps it's cold feet or perhaps you need a little fling before  
settling down." grinned Andrew.  
"You're worthless."  
"Oui, mon ami. But I'm a lovable worthless. Cheers." chuckled Andrew as he  
lifted his mug of beer up for a toast.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Serena exited the club, the brightly lit city caught her breath. It  
seemed the lights of the Eiffel Tower would never fail to take her breath  
away. The whole city seemed to be ablaze with lights and was as active at  
night as it was in the day.  
Stars glittered in the dark sky adding to the glittering beauty of the  
wonderful city.  
"I'll never get tired of looking at the view." sighed Serena.  
"You should see the view from the Tower." smiled Amy.  
"Maybe I will, when I find the time." grinned Serena.  
"How about after your interview with Monique??" asked Elizabeth brightly.  
We're free on that day. I'm sure we girls can find something to do."  
"Wonderful. We could go and show landmarks to Serena." said Lita.  
"Oui, I'm sure Mina only showed her shopping landmarks." teased Beryl   
laughingly.  
"Please, don't even mention shopping." exclaimed Serena turning to the  
redhead named Beryl. Serena's eyes went back to Beryl's hair. She had been  
staring at it almost all evening. She marvelled at the red hair that looked   
almost black making the red highlights all the more prominent.  
Molly stared hard at Serena. "Are you sure the two of you are related??  
A relative of Mina's not like shopping." she gasped pretending to swoon.  
Everybody burst out laughing.  
  
"Only distantly, Molly, only distantly." retorted Mina.  
The group burst into laughter again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena fretted nervously. Today was her interview with Monique de Bour.  
  
"Reenie, relax. You'll do fine." smiled Mina brightly.  
"That is what everybody always says before an interview." groaned Serena  
as she plucked at her outfit.  
"You're a cinch for the job. I know it." encouraged her cousin.  
"Easy for you to say."  
"Oh, Lita and the others said they will meet us at the Arc de Triomphe.  
Then they want to take you to visit Notre Dame Cathedral, the Louvre museum,  
the Seine, and of course, the Eiffel Tower."  
"Sounds wonderful." answered Serena half-heartedly.  
  
"Mademoiselle de Bour will see you now, Mademoiselle Duval." said the  
secretary who was eyeing Mina with curiousity.  
"Merci, Madam Ramponneau."  
"Wish you luck." beamed Mina.  
  
Serena entered the plush cream coloured office, tensed and nervous. In the  
middle of the large office was a huge beautiful polished hard oak desk.  
Behind the desk sat a woman who looked like she was in her mid to   
late-thirties. The woman wore a comfortable yet fashionable trouser suit.  
Short, chin length black hair topped her head.  
"You're Serena Duval??" came a slightly husky voice.  
"Oui," answered Serena as she fidgetted with her fingers.  
"Sit."  
"Merci, Mademoiselle de Bour."  
  
The woman looked up and Serena was surprised to find bright green cat-like  
eyes, intelligently assessing her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Monique de Bour, the Paris-born 37-year old editor and owner of the   
fashion magazine, 'Monique' stared at the blonde sapphire-eyed woman-child  
before her. The girl had the beauty that was expected of a woman related to  
Minalle Reynaud, but not the 'material girl' aura.  
Monique smiled slightly at the girl's unease. She definately had an aura  
of shyness around her. One that screamed 'camp-fire girl'. She was perfect  
for some of the outfits that were lined up for the next issue.  
  
"Where do you come from, Ms. Duval?" asked Monique.  
"Marseille."  
"And, how do you like Paris so far??"  
"Oh, it's lovely. Except Mina- I mean Minalle has been dragging me   
everywhere just to shop for clothes." sighed Serena.  
Monique laughed. "Yes, sounds like Mina. Don't worry. You may refer to  
Minalle as Mina."  
"Oh."  
"Well, thank you for coming. I understand what Raye saw in you." smiled  
Monique as she stood up.  
  
Serena shot to her feet anxiously.  
"But-??" prompted Serena.  
"But?" repeated Monique confused.  
"I don't get the job because....????"  
  
Monique stared at the curious blonde in front of her and chuckled in her  
husky voice.  
"Whatever do you mean?? You've gotten the job, Ms. Duval."  
"I-I have?" breathed Serena in a daze.  
"Oui.'  
"But, the interview only lasted less than 5 minutes!!" pointed out Serena.  
"Oui, but I only wanted to look at you. Raquel Deveraux is a very good  
judge of character and potential." explained Monique.  
"Oh... merci, Mademoiselle de Bour." beamed Serena.  
"Call me Monique."  
"Oui. Merci, Monique." said Serena with a wobbly smile.  
"Bienvenir to Paris, Serena."  
"Merci. Au revoir." smiled Serena brightly.  
"Au revoir." replied Monique with a soft smile.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena exited the office, a smile plastered to her face. She could hardly  
believe it. She had gotten the job.  
  
"Well?? Well???" plagued Mina.  
"I got the job." smiled Serena dazed.  
Screams echoed and Serena looked up to find her new friends rushing at her  
with joy on their faces.  
"Oh, Reenie!! I'm so happy!!" laughed Mina hugging her cousin.  
"Thanks, Mina."  
"Let's CELEBRATE!!" laughed Molly.  
"Lunch first!! Then the tour. Is that alright Serena??" asked Beryl   
turning to look at Serena brightly.  
"Oui, that's fine." smiled Serena. Her eyes were creeping back to the mass  
of red hair atop Beryl's head.  
  
Beryl noticed the look. "Serena, is something wrong with my hair??"  
"Non, it's just. I've never seen hair like yours. It's wild. Almost black  
but with so much red." answered Serena.  
Beryl smiled. "Merci beaucoup, Serena."   
"It's not dyed?"  
"Non. I'm a natural."  
"It's lovely."  
"Come on!! Let's go!" chirped Elizabeth.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Madeline smiled to herself as she straightened her hat. She lounged near  
the snack bar. It seemed pretty slow today. She sighed and stared down at   
her finger as she toyed with the ring on her finger. Her thoughts strayed to  
Darien. He was such a little sweetie. It was too bad he couldn't have lunch  
with her today.  
The next elevator stopped and the passengers surged out of the elevator to  
look at the view. Eight familiar heads caught her eye. The girls along with  
Mina's mysterious cousin.  
Her face set in a bright smile, Madeline made her way through the crowd  
towards the group. Her jade-coloured eyes twinkling brightly.  
  
Serena breathed a sigh of relief. "I can't believe this. The elevator ride  
up was so scary." she breathed.  
Mina laughed. "Silly."  
"It's true, Mina. I mean, there was nothing around us!!" moaned Serena.  
Lita patted her shoulder in an understanding fashion. She knew what she  
meant. Her first time up the Eiffel Tower had been similar. Steel girders  
just outside the windows, and beyond them....a sensational view of Paris.  
"There's an exhibit you know, the office of the engineer of this tower,  
Gustave Eiffel. You could go in and see that first." suggested Amy.  
Serena shook her head. "I think I want to see the view first."  
  
Serena and the group moved towards the railing and admired the view.  
Looking down, Serena saw the Seine, curving around them like the letter C.  
Easily spotting some landmarks, Serena pointed them out with enthusiam.  
"Oh, look!! It's the Arc de Triomphe and also the Notre Dame Cathedral."  
exclaimed Serena as she pointed in the distance.  
"I bet the sunsets from up here are somptueux." sighed Molly.  
"Oui, they are."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bonjour, Madeline." smiled Lita as she saw the chestnut haired girl.  
"Bonjour, Camalita, Raquel, Minalle, Elizabeth, Beryl, Molly and Aimee. I  
did not startle you did I??" asked Madeline.  
"Non, you did not." answered Molly.  
Madeline turned to look at Serena and smiled.  
  
"Madeline, this is my cousin, Serena Duval. Serena, this is a friend of  
ours, she works here. Madeline LeBeau."  
Serena returned her smile with a bright one of her own.  
"A pleasure, Mademoiselle LeBeau."  
"The pleasure is all mine, demoiselle. Please, just call me Madeline."  
"Serena is our new model." announced Amy brightly.  
"Really?? That's wonderful. Félicitations." said Madeline.  
"Merci." thanked Serena.  
  
"Serena!! Come on, we have yet to visit the Notre Dame Cathedral or the  
Louvre Museum." called Elizabeth. "Au revoir Madeline!"  
The group turned tentative smiles and said their goodbyes.  
"Au revoir, Madeline."  
"Au revoir, mes amis." replied Madeline cheerfully.  
  
Madeline watched as the group happily headed for the elevators. A smile  
creeped up her face. Darien was wrong. Minalle's cousin was beautiful. She  
thought back and sighed. The girl had such long and beautiful silver-gold   
hair. Yes...that was the only way to describe that colour. And such dark  
expressive sapphire eyes. Not at all resembling the usual washed-out blue  
eyes the blondes of Paris had. Not including Minalle of course, who's eyes  
were the colour of a clear day. And the innocent aura that just made people  
want to protect her. Yes...Serena Duval was going to be one smashing model.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena stared in awe at the Notre Dame Cathedral, the end of her personal  
tour around Paris. The architecture was hauntingly beautiful with it's  
Gothic designs and gargoyles perched atop the cathedral. Serena felt a  
shiver run down her spine. She could hardly believe it. She was here,  
visiting the Notre Dame Cathedral along with all it's romantic dark secrets  
and history.  
There were plenty of tourists, but Serena didn't mind. She was inside and  
that was all that mattered.  
It was dark and solemn. Serena almost felt herself transported back in  
time. Well, except for the modern-day dressed tourists of course. She stared  
at the thick columns going up to the ceiling. Even old candle stands stood  
by the altar.  
In the dim light, Serena spied a statue of the Virgin Mary. It was almost  
as if she was in the story of the 'Hunchback of Notre Dame'. Turning,  
Serena saw rainbow coloured light spilling through the coloured panes of  
glass that made up the rosetta windows.  
Everything took her breath away. Unfortunately, they were herded along  
with other tourists and Serena soon found herself outside once more with  
only a vague regret and sense of loss.  
  
"Well?? Did you like the tour?" asked Raye who had stayed outside the  
cathedral, along with the rest except for Amy.  
"Oui, oui, oui!! Oh, Raye...it was beautiful in a Gothic sense, of course.  
But it was almost as if I'd stepped back into history or even a fairytale.  
It was absolutely - the - most...amazing thing ever." sighed Serena   
wistfully, turning back to look at the structure once more.  
"Glad you enjoyed it. That look of yours would surely cinch for a brochure  
of this old building." smiled Raye.  
"Old HISTORICAL building." reminded Serena.  
"Oui, have a little more respect for our Lady, Raye." laughed Amy.  
"Are you a lover of arts, Serena?" aasked Beryl curiously.  
"Oui! This structure is one of the most spectacular cathedral's ever   
built, that's why most of the future churches have their architecture based  
on Notre Dame." sighed Serena. "So, yes, I do love art."  
Beryl laughed. "Silly question, I guess. It really does put a sparkle in  
your eye when you were talking about it."  
"Let's go, I'm starved." complained Mina.  
"Watch out Paris, the walking glutton is back!!" called Lita gaily.  
"Lita!!"  
  
Serena watched as the group began teasing each other and laughing at each  
other's jokes while they walked back towards the nearest cafe.  
Serena stared after them with a slight smile on her face. Turning back to  
take a final look at Notre Dame, Serena smiled a misty smile as her eyes  
seemed to take on a suspicious glint of moisture.  
"Paris...the City of Lights."  
  
"Serena!! Come along! Mina is getting hungry and we must feed her before  
she attacks the local populace!!" laughed Lita.  
"Lita!! I could sue you for libel you know!" exclaimed Mina.  
"Pastry!!" crooned Elizabeth.  
"Really?? Where??" came Mina's voice.  
"Ooh!! They sell those chocolate covered, cream-filled éclairs!!"   
exclaimed Molly in delight.  
"Molly, those are fattening!! Do you know how much calories those contain?  
If you become too fat too squeeze into your outfit later, Monique is going  
to murder you!" exclaimed Amy.  
"They have cappucino!! And chocolate-iced petit fours!!" said Beryl.  
"Solid food! They have coq au vin - chicken stewed with vegetabes." came  
Raye's voice.  
"Cheese macaroni and potato salad!" crowed Amy, forgetting about Molly's  
choice of cream-filled pastry.  
"Serena!! Hurry up and come here, or there'll be no- ooh, my favourite!!  
Gâteau du fromage!" (cheese cake)  
  
Serena sighed and shook her head at their childish behaviour when it came  
to food. *No siree...you won't find me acting like that. I won't act like a  
little child cooing over the food like a pigeon. I am calm and in control   
and- ooh...apple tart. Ah, what the heck??*  
  
"Leave some food for moi!!!" called Serena laughingly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
To be continued...  
  
Next up: ~ Chapter 3: Starlit Future ~  
  
The first official meeting between, Serena Duval and Darien Clavélle. Will  
Serena be a new rising star or a falling star?? And what will Darien's  
reaction be to this new and unschooled model? Email me with your comments?  
I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. 


	3. Starlit Future

Title:Paris  
Author:Tapestry  
Email:Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
*denotes thought  
12/9/01  
  
"Woman was created from the ribs of man  
Not from his head to top him  
Nor from his feet to be walked upon  
She was made from his side to be his equal  
From beneath his arms to be protected  
From very near his heart to be loved."  
--Anonymous--  
  
French:  
enchanté - enchanted  
merde - shit!  
damnez - damn  
  
Italian:  
ciao - hello  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ Chapter 3: Starlit Future ~  
  
  
Darien Clavélle was ready to tear his luxuriant silky ebony hair out. Of   
all the bad days, the most experienced models had to arrive late, didn't  
they?? They were supposed to be at the site at 4.00am, sharp. he glanced at  
his watch to see how much time had passed. It was almost 5.30am.  
A car horn made him turn as the girls waved and piled out of the car. He  
could almost strangle them.  
  
"Where have you been?? You may be the best, but I don't like tardiness."  
growled Darien.  
"Darien, Darien...relax. It's not as if you've started shooting. You know  
how long it takes for Andrew and Amy to fuss over the settings." laughed  
Lita.  
"Oui, chérie. You'll blow a vein." giggled Mina.  
  
Darien rolled his eyes. Then, his line of vision caught a petite looking  
blonde hiding behind Lita and Mina with Beryl beside her.  
"Who's she??" he asked. He frowned. She looked vaguely familiar but he  
couldn't place her.  
Mina's features brightened.  
  
"Oh! Almost forgot. This is my cousin, Serena Duval." she grinned proudly  
as Mina stepped sideways, displaying her cousin. "The new model Monique   
hired?" prompted Mina.  
Darien frowned as he scrutinized every detail of her facial features and   
physique.  
Slowly, he extended his hand.  
  
"Bienvenir to Paris, Serena." his smile relaxed.  
"Merci, monsieur." she gave a shy smile.  
"My name is Darien Clavélle. I am the photographer and as you probably  
know, Raye is my assistant."  
"Oui. I know, Monsieur Clavélle."  
"Just Darien. I've already taken the liberty of calling you Serena. I  
insist you do the same. Now....head over to Elizabeth and then to Molly for  
your make-up." he ordered, pointing in the direction of some cabanas.  
  
As the girls hurriedly rushed off, Andrew came up beside him.  
  
"So...that is Mina's cousin." mused Andrew as he scratched his chin in  
thought.  
"Oui. You shouldn't eye her so. You're already spoken for. Remember Rita?"  
asked Darien sarcastically.  
"Oui, oui, mon ami. But you forget, I'm not nailing myself down. Besides,  
she's a pretty little piece." grinned Andrew as he lifted an eyebrow.  
Darien glanced at his friend. "She's a model, Andrew. Not a piece of  
steak. You don't need to eye her so." he reprimanded.  
Andrew chuckled. "Ah...I see, protective are we?"  
"Get your background set up, Monsieur Don Juan." snapped Darien as he  
shoved his friend who was laughing, toward the sets.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He's friendly." smiled Serena as she pulled the zipper of her skirt up.  
  
Mina stared at her. "Darien?? Friendly??" she echoed. Barely a minute  
passed when the three models burst into laughter at Serena's verdict of  
Darien's character.  
"Oh, ma chérie... Darien is an absolute tyrant. He takes his job, VERY  
seriously, cheré." commented Beryl as she stepped into her heels.  
"Oui, Beryl is right. But I advise you to watch out for Andrew Laborteaux.  
He's much more a threat to you that Darien." teased Lita as she knotted her  
scarf.  
"Andrew Laborteaux?? Is Elizabeth married?" asked Serena curiously.  
"Oh, non. Andrew's her brother. A real Casanova." laughed Mina.  
Serena rolled her eyes.  
"Casanovas, I can handle. I did it all the time in that greasy little  
cafe I worked at. The boss and also Henri." she sighed remembering the dumpy  
greasy little man who was her boss and the tall, insistent man with the  
green eyes and the amber coloured hair.  
"Mmhmm, let's see you handle Andrew." challenged Beryl with a teasing tone  
in her voice.  
Serena rolled her eyes.  
"You Paris locals really have to curb your imaginations, mes amis. I know  
Paris is the City of Love and all, but I only came here because of Mina."  
"Oh, Reenie, don't tell me you don't intend to find love." exclaimed Mina.  
"Non. I'm here because of you, and I'm here right now for the work. I  
don't have time to find romance. No matter how romantic the city is." said  
Serena as she straightened her top.  
Lita chuckled and placed a comforting hand on Mina's shoulders while Beryl  
laughed and pretended to swoon.  
"Idiot." said Serena playfully as she exited the cabana to get her make-up  
done.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Molly smiled as she saw Serena heading towards her.  
  
"Serena, chére. You look wonderful in that outfit!" exclaimed Molly as she  
looked over the design Serena had been chosen to model. "You'll knock  
everybody's socks off their feet." she grinned. "Now, SIT!! We have to get  
your make-up done!!"  
  
Serena exited the cabana once she was done. Milling around the area were  
several other models. One of the models with dark curling locks,smoky grey   
eyes and a rather tall willowy figure saw her.  
Serena gave a friendly smile.  
The model only stared at her with cold unfriendly eyes and then turned her  
snooty perfect nose up.  
  
Feeling rather displeased at the woman's behaviour, Serena ignored the  
arrogant woman.  
  
"Bonjour, mademoiselle. You are new here. What is a pretty belle like you   
standing all alone here??" came a teasing voice.  
Serena turned and saw a sandy haired blonde with teasing eyes smiling down  
at her. Serena turned suspicious eyes on him. He looked familiar.  
"You are...?" trailed off Serena as she stared at him skeptically.  
"Andrew Laborteaux, mademoiselle. And you?" grinned Andrew bowing.  
The light went on in Serena's head. This was Elizabeth's brother. No   
wonder he looked familiar. He looked slightly like his sister. She sighed to  
herself. Mina, Lita and Beryl were right. He was definately a casanova. He  
was already using his infamous silver tongue on her.  
"Serena Duval, Monsieur Laborteaux." answered Serena.  
  
Andrew caught hold of her hand and planted a kiss as he stared at her.  
"Enchanté, mademoiselle. Call me Andrew."   
  
Serena rolled her eyes. "Please, monsieur...at least try to use something  
a bit original." she chuckled to herself.  
"I beg you pardon??" gaped Andrew confused.  
"Kissing the hand. Very old trick, monsieur." grinned Serena. She frowned.  
"My hair is blonde. So, you shall say, my hair outshines even the sun and  
my eyes sparkle like the stars in the sky."  
Andrew blushed. It was quite true he'd been about to say those words. He  
was baffled at her attitude yet nonplussed and truly enchanted by her   
guileless words, candor and sharp wit.  
"Madame, you have seen through my strategy. I salute you." chuckled Andrew  
as he did a parody of a salute. Serena laughed too.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From across the set, Darien heard sounds of laughter. Turning his head to  
find the source of the tinkling sound, Darien was astonished to find it was  
coming from the girl who was Mina's second cousin. What was more unusual was  
that Andrew was laughing along with the girl!!  
Some of the set technicians gaped at the sight of Andrew laughing with   
the new model. Usually, new models were the ones to be laughed at. Darien  
shook his head. No doubt the girl had fallen for one of Andrew's lines and  
was now laughing at a joke Andrew had told her.  
This was going to be a long day.  
  
After taking a few shots of Mina, Lita and Beryl modelling their dresses.  
He beckoned towards the new models. The model with dark hair and smoky eyes  
smiled seductively at him. He rolled his eyes. Why did some models always  
think they could sleep their way to the top??  
  
"You, stand by that pillar." ordered Darien as he adjusted his camera.  
The model walked coyly towards the pillar and leaned on it, flashing him a  
pearly smile.  
"Non, don't lean on the pillar. Just stand beside it." said Darien. The   
model stared confusingly at him.  
"Raye, move her into a stance. Andrew, a little wind please!" snapped  
Darien irritated.  
  
Raye rushed towards the model. Darien fired off rapid instructions of the  
model's pose. Andrew moved the fan to the side of the pillar.  
"Alright! Wind!" called Darien as he focused the camera.  
  
After a few shots, Darien nodded and turned to Serena who was talking with  
Lita.  
  
"Serena, you're next!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good luck." smiled Lita kindly. "Don't let Darien intimidate you,   
Serena. Just act natural and smile. He can't object to that." grinned Lita.  
"I'll try. Merci, Lita."  
  
Serena smiled tentatively as she waited for Darien's instructions.  
  
"Sit beside the pond there please." pointed Darien as she shifted his  
equiptment towards the area.  
Serena nodded. "Okay."  
  
Serena reached the pond. Sitting down, she turned to see Darien still  
adjusting the angle of his camera. Sitting sideway, Serena leaned over   
slightly into the pond. She stared at her reflection staring back. Bracing  
herself with one hand, Serena used the other to skim the water's surface.  
Ripples moved through the water. She smiled slightly.  
  
"Hold it!!!" called Darien.  
  
Serena's head shot up confused as she saw Darien aiming his camera.  
  
"Non, non!! Go back to that pose you were doing awhile ago. That was  
better than what I had in mind." exclaimed Darien.  
Serena stared at him for a moment and shook her head in amusement as she  
turned back to what she was doing before.  
  
After Darien said it was okay to get up, Serena got off the ground and  
shook her hair out of it's style, tossing her hair back.  
Unknown to her, Darien had smiled and stolen another few pictures of what  
she was absent-mindedly doing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mina grinned at her cousin. "Oh, Reenie!! You were wonderful!! I think  
you're a natural!!" she smiled brightly.  
Serena blushed, shaking her head. "No, you're being to kind, cousin."  
  
A voice broke into their conversation.  
  
"Minalle!! Serena!" called a laughing voice.  
  
Serena turned to the owner of the voice and blinked. It was the woman   
from the Eiffel Tower.  
"It's Madeline!" pointed Serena.  
Mina nodded. "Oui, it is. She usually comes after Darien finishes work."   
"I don't understand." answered Serena confused.  
"Madeline is Darien's fianceé."  
"Oh."  
  
"Bonsoir Serena, how was your first day at work?? I hope Darien didn't  
scare you too much. He usually frightens new models."  
Mina grinned. "Oh, Darien didn't scare her. Serena's a natural. I'm sure  
of it! She's so sweet. Whatever pose she does is sure to look good." bragged  
Mina.  
Serena glared at her cousin. "Mina is exaggerating."  
  
Madeline merely smiled demurely as she watched the cousins bicker. Her  
smile turned radiant when she saw Darien.  
"Darien!"  
"Maddie, bonsoir. Ready for dinner??" asked Darien as he kissed Madeline  
lightly when she threw herself into his arms.  
"Oui. I want to eat-"  
"Caviar and escargot?" teased Darien as he held her hand and began walking  
away.  
"Ewww!! Non, non!!" protested Madeline as she hugged his arm.  
  
Defore they disappeared, Madeline suddely turned back and waved.   
"Au revoir Minalle, Serena." called Madeline before turning back to Darien.  
  
"Au revoir!!" replied Serena after them. She sighed. "They make such a   
cute couple. They are perfect." murmured Serena dreamily. So why had she  
felt so down when Mina had said Madeline was Darien's fiancée?  
Mina laughed. " Tell that to Lita. She is certain something is missing in  
their romance."  
"Speaking of Lita, where has she gone?? And Raye? And Beryl??"  
"Probably to the Club. Merde!! I forgot! We were supposed to meet them  
there. Damnez!" exclaimed Mina as she snatched Serena's hand and rushed to  
the curb to get a taxi.  
"Mina!!! Why can't we just take the Metro??" called Serena as she tried  
to keep up with her whirling dervish of a cousin.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien entered Monico Enterprises bright and early. He pushed the button  
to head to the top-most level. In his hand, he held a big fat envelope.  
  
"Bonjour, Monsieur Clavélle. Mademoiselle de Bour is waiting for you."  
smiled Madam Ramponneau.  
"Merci and bonjour to you too, Madam Ramponneau." greeted Darien as he  
knocked on the door and entered.  
  
Monique de Bour sat behind her polished hard oak deak, looking over papers  
and documents. She heard the door close and looked up expectantly.  
"Bonjour, Clavélle." smiled Monique casually as she placed the pen down.  
"Bonjour. The photos, Monique." said Darien as he handed the envelope to  
Monique's outstretched hand.  
"Sit down, Clavélle." ordered Monique as she took out the photos and   
began sifting through.  
Darien sat down and waited for the verdict.  
"These are the photos for next month's issue?" asked Monique still  
sifting through the thick pile of photos.  
"Oui. What do you think??" asked Darien.  
"Very pretty. As usual. So, what do you think of Mina's cousin as a   
model?" asked Monique nonchalantly. "I want to know what you think, if she  
is a good model or not. She's never had an experience but I think she can  
pull it off." said Monique.  
"Always to the point, eh?? Oui, Serena Duval is a beautiful woman. And  
oui, she does not have the training of our professional models, but I agree  
with Raye, she had potential and is practically a natural." admitted Darien  
grudgingly. "To be honest, I expected otherwise."  
Monique held up a photo of Serena tossing her hair, her face turned to   
the side.  
"Sneak picture??"  
  
Darien blushed slightly. "Oui. It was such a naturally good pose, it was  
a shame to waste it."  
Monique smiled. "Mm-hmm. Yes well, I think I have enough on Serena. I   
think she will be perfect for the special issue you are going to do."  
"What??" asked Darien confused. He didn't even know that there was a   
special issue coming out.  
"It's this way. Jacques Rouen just sent in a new line of clothes."   
explained Monique. "Very lovely but I need a model that shouts 'innocent'  
to make it work. It'll be very alluring for the whole line."  
Jacques Rouen was just one of the designers that worked for Monico   
Enterprises and gave half of the percentage to Monico Enterprises.  
Darien was beginning to understand. "And, that is where Serena Duval comes  
in. Oui??"  
"Oui. You're catching on. This is the places I want you to take shots in."   
said Monique handing him a folder.  
  
Darien raised an eyebrow and took the folder. Opening it, his eyes widened  
at the names of places.  
"You want me to go to all these places!!!??"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And Monique wants you to go to all those places for shoots?" repeated   
Andrew unbelievingly.  
"Oui. How many times must I say it??" asked Darien irritated.  
Andrew sat back in his chair, lifting his mug of beer to his lips.  
"I just can't believe it. How can anybody be so lucky. I mean, this is her  
first time modelling right?"  
"Oui." answered Darien in a tired tone.  
"I can see I am boring you, mon ami. Fine, we'll talk about something  
else. Let's talk about Madeline." grinned Andrew slyly.  
"What's there to talk about Maddie??" asked Darien confused.  
"Have you set a date??" grinned Andrew arching his eyebrow.  
  
Darien sighed and shook his head. "Non. Besides, everything has been so  
hectic lately. I couldn't set a date just yet. My work, my career. It's   
just currently in the way."  
"Madeline understands?"  
"Oui."  
"Ah, you have yourself a rare breed of woman, mon ami." grinned Andrew.  
"In fact, if I wasn't dating Rita, I'd be after your woman."  
Darien raised an amused eyebrow.  
Andrew winked.  
  
Slender arms closed round Darien's neck. The scent of lavender filled his  
nose. He knew who it was...  
"Maddie.." whispered Darien as he turned his upturned face sideways   
slightly. Madeline's head was bent down towards his. Darien's movement   
caused their lips o touch slightly.  
"Darien." smiled Madeline against his lips.  
"Maddie, are you not supposed to be working today??" asked Darien as he  
pressed a kiss to the pulse at her throat.  
"A took half the day off." gasped Madeline as Darien continued to tease  
her throat.  
"Get a room." sighed Andrew as he gulped down his mug of beer.  
  
"Excuse moi." chuckled Darien as Madeline went to sit down beside Darien.  
"Much better. So, tell her." grinned Andrew evilly.  
Darien blinked uncomprehendingly.  
"The shoots??" prompted Andrew.  
Madeline smiled innocently. "What about the shoots??"  
  
Darien realized what Andrew was doing. He turned to Madeline and gave a  
brilliant smile.  
"Cheríe, I must be out of France for at least three to five weeks." sighed  
Darien, taking Madeline's hand in his and pressing a kiss to the back of her  
hand.  
"Oh. A special assignment??" asked Madeline understandingly.  
"Oui, ma cheríe. Monique wants to use the new model, Serena Duval."  
"I've met her. She's very nice and kind. Beautiful too. And you said she  
might not be." teased Madeline poking him.  
"Alright, I admit, I was wrong. Now, lets get out of here." said Darien  
standing up and pulling Madeline up with him.  
"Darien?"  
"What?? Leaving already??" exclaimed Andrew.  
"Oui. I've got two season passes to the movies. Madeline's company is   
far more enjoyable than yours." grinned Darien as he walked out the club  
with his fiancée.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mademoiselle Duval??" came a voice.  
  
Serena opened an eye and looked at the digital clock standing on her  
bedside table.  
The red digits were blinking 6.50am. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Mademoiselle Duval??" came the voice again.  
"Oui, what is it?" called Serena with a voice groggy with sleep.  
"A Monsieur Clavélle is on the line for you. Mademoiselle Reynaud asked me  
not to waken you when she went out this morning. But since the man on the  
phone says it's urgent, I-"  
"Alright, merci Marie. Which line??" asked Serena.  
"François says the monsieur is on line 3." answered the woman outside the  
door.  
Serena yawned. She groaned. Paris people had to be mad. Nobody ever called  
at 6.50am back in Marseille, and usually the only people up were the garbage  
men and thieves.  
Lifting the phone from it's hook, Serena pressed line 3.  
  
"Hello??"  
"Bonjour, Serena. Did I wake you?" asked Darien.  
"Oui Darien, oui. Well, what can I do for you??" sighed Serena feeling   
decidedly cranky about being woken from her dream.  
"Monique liked your pictures and wants you to pose for a special issue   
she has lined up. Naturally, Mina, Lita and Beryl will join you."  
"Only the four of us??" asked Serena confused.  
"Oui." came Darien's deep voice.  
"Oh..."  
"Monique wants the shots at, Italy and Spain. In different cities in the  
country of course.  
  
Darien heard a thump and a curse from the otherside of the line.  
  
"Serena?? Are you still there?"  
"Oui. Spain and Italy??!!" screeched the voice over the line.  
Darien chuckled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mina grinned at her cousin. "This is fantastic, Serena. Going to Italy and  
Spain."  
"Yeah whatever you say." groaned Serena as she buckled her seat belt of  
her seat in the private jet owned by Monique.  
"I think it will be wonderful." smiled Beryl. "We can take in the sights  
when we're not shooting."  
"Oui. This will be great." sighed Lita.  
  
"Uh-huh." sighed Serena.  
"Alright Reenie, what is wrong? I may be be a model, but I am not a dumb   
blonde." commanded Mina.  
Lita gave a muffled snort that sounded suspiciously like a stifled   
chuckle. Mina whacked Lita lightly on the arm.  
"It's nothing. It's just nerves. After all, I'm new in this line of work.  
What if I make a mess??" asked Serena shakily.  
"That's why we're here to show you the ropes, cher." smiled Beryl.  
  
At that moment, Darien and Andrew stepped onto the plane.  
  
"Our first stop will be Rome, Italy. I hope some of you here speak fluent  
Italian." grinned Andrew.  
"I'm sure the guides Monique set for us is quite suitable." sighed Darien  
as he rolled his eyes.  
"What are their names again?" asked Lita, a glint in her eyes.  
"Their names, are Michelle Angelles and Suzanne Catana." growled Darien.  
Mina sighed. "Why couldn't she have sent men as our guide? Men with   
pretty derrieres."  
"Minalle Reynaud!!" exclaimed Serena horrified her cousin would even think  
to suggest such a thing.  
"I agree with Mina." grinned Beryl.  
"I second it." laughed Lita.  
"It's exactly why Monique decided on girls." groaned Darien.  
"She forgot to take into account Don Juan Laborteaux." yawned Mina   
pointing a perfectly manicured thumb at Andrew's direction.  
Andrew merely smiled wolfishly.  
"Mon Dieu, I'm stuck with a bunch of hormone crazed people." groaned  
Serena hiding her face.  
"You and me, both, petite." sighed Darien.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The plane landed in Rome at the Leonardo da Vinci International Airport   
fasrter than Serena had expected. Serena was the first to leave the plane.   
She sighed. Finally, being stuck in the plane with Mina and Lita had been a   
living nightmare. Well...maybe she was exaggerating. But she'd been   
awestruck by the view when they'd been flying over Rome. The tiny houses   
dotted the landscape looking like a tiny miniature of the city.  
"Rome! Here we come!!" laughed Lita.  
"Handsome men!! Watch out!" joked Mina as she struck a pose.  
"Honestly, you two." groaned Raye.  
"We're only young once, Raye." argued Beryl. "What do you think, Serena?"  
"I for one, am glad to be on terra firma where I can escape you hormone  
crazed people. Mon Dieu, the chatter about men." shuddered Serena.  
Mina rolled her eyes. "You're a prude, Reenie. You know that??"  
"Oui, of course. Why do you think I went to college?" asked Serena  
mockingly.  
Darien muffled a laugh.  
  
Darien turned to look at the two women coming towards them.  
"Ciao, you must be Signorina Angelles and Signorina Catana. I'm Darien   
Clavélle." greeted Darien as the two women came to stand in front of them.   
One had aqua coloured eyes, fair skin and shoulder length hair that had   
been dyed an aqua colour. The other had dark skin, dark eyes and long dark   
hair with dark green highlights that had been pulled back into a single bun,  
leaving the rest flowing from her head.  
One of them smiled. "Oui, Monsieur Clavélle. Don't worry, we can speak   
perfect French, Italian, English as well as Spanish. We'll be your guides   
in both countries." smiled the woman with dark hair demurely.  
"You look Spanish." ventured Serena looking at the dark woman.  
"I am. I'm also Italian. My mother was Spanish." she answered.  
"Oh. Well, I'm Serena Duval." smiled Serena.  
"Minalle Reynaud." followed Mina.  
"Camalita Margot."  
"Beryl La Croix."  
"Raquel Deveraux."  
"Aimee LeFier."  
"Molly Van Damme."  
"Elizabeth Laborteaux."  
"Andrew Laborteaux, her brother." winked Andrew at the two women.  
  
Darien rolled his eyes..  
  
The woman with aqua hair laughed. "I'm Michelle Angelles."  
The dark woman smiled. "I'm Suzanne Catana. We're pleased to meet you.  
Welcome to Rome, Italy."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
To be continued....  
  
Next up: ~ Chapter 4: Magical Rome ~  
  
Okay, not much romance yet but I'm working on it!! The first spark has  
already arisen between Darien and Serena. I'll work on it in Rome.  
What will happen?? Will cupid and fate decide to play a game that will cause  
irreversible damage to the lives of Serena and Darien? Or will they manage  
to escape the grip of destiny unscathed??  
Email people!! Plenty of thanks to those who did!! :) 


	4. Magical Rome

Title:Paris  
Author:Tapestry  
Email:Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Teahouse/5879  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
* denotes thought  
2/2/01  
  
"Woman was created from the ribs of man  
Not from his head to top him  
Nor from his feet to be walked upon  
She was made from his side to be his equal  
From beneath his arms to be protected  
From very near his heart to be loved."  
--Anonymous--  
  
French:  
bien - well/good avec - with fainéant - lazy   
je t'aimé - I love you toute - all, everything enfer - hell  
mon amour - my love coeur - heart hein - what le - the  
merde - shit  
  
Italian:  
caro - dear (guy) amore - love  
cara - dear (girl) pesaroso - sorry  
ciao - hello signorina - miss, young lady  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ Chapter 4: Magical Rome ~  
  
  
Serena couldn't believe her eyes. She just couldn't believe she was in  
Rome. The capital of Italy. Serena almost expected herself to wake up and  
find she was still in Marseille, living in a tiny little apartment and still  
working at the greasy burger joint at the corner of a back alley that was  
frequented with rough and unsavoury characters.  
Serena closed her eyes and let the smell of Rome, all it's old scent   
mixed with the smell of cars and hustle and bustle take her in, to wipe   
away the scent of the back alleys and the scent and odour of alcohol and  
cigarette smoke.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" asked Darien staring at Serena slightly.  
"Oui, I'm fine." laughed Serena a little breathlessly, her eyes snapping  
open. "Where do we go first?"  
"To the hotel." answered Darien with a grin. "You should probably  
daydream more often when you're working, cherie." chuckled Darien turning  
away.  
"What??"   
"Non, it's your expression, petite. It would be spectacular for the   
camera." smiled Darien, not turning to look at her.  
Serena merely laughed to herself thinking Darien was teasing her.  
  
Reaching the hotel, Darien and the two guides handed keys to the models  
telling them they had to bunk up, and were to rest a bit and meet down at  
the lobby for dinner somewhere in town. Darien and Andrew laughed amongst  
each other and bid their adieu's to the women.  
  
The bunkings would be Serena and Mina, Amy and Raye, Lita and Beryl and  
Elizabeth with Molly. The women walked towards the elevators after a   
short stop at the ladies restroom.  
  
"I wouldn't mind taking in the sights." sighed Mina.  
"Especially with some handsome guides." echoed Lita.  
  
Raye rolled her eyes. "Mon Dieu.."  
  
"Don't try your airs with us, Raquel Deveraux!" chorused Mina and Lita.  
"Mina, relax...Raye wasn't putting on airs." defended Serena.  
"You only say that, ma cherie, is because you're not out for a man."  
teased Beryl.  
Serena sighed. "I-"  
  
"Ladies, Monsieur Clavélle says we shall be eating out tonight and wants  
you to freshen up. Shooting will start the day after tomorrow." said a man.  
"We'll be eating at the Tullio."  
  
"Merci, Jacques." answered Raye.  
  
Jacques Rouen merely smiled and nodded. He turned to look Serena over and  
nodded once more. "Monique is right, you'll do wonderfully for my line."  
  
"You're the designer?" asked Serena.  
  
"Oui, demoiselle." chuckled Jacques. "My name is Jacques Rouen. I'm the  
designer of the clothes you're to model on this trip." he laughed sticking  
his hand out to shake hers.  
  
Serena shook his hand dazed. She HAD wondered who the elderly man was in  
the back of the plane, but had asked nobody.  
  
After the introduction was over, Jacques mere bowed and headed towards  
the lounge area.  
  
"I never realized he was the designer.." breathed Serena.  
"Usually the designer comes along on these trips, Reenie." smiled Mina at  
the cousin's breathless shock.  
  
"Elevator's here. We have to get ready you know." called Lita in a sing   
song voice.  
  
"Wait!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We hope you have a hearty appetite, signores and signorinas. The cuisine   
here is delicious." smiled Suzanne.  
  
"Both of you suggested it, I'm sure it'll be fantastic." replied Darien.  
"Where are those girls, we were supposed to meet here at 7.00pm." sighed  
Andrew looking at his watch. "Mon Dieu.."  
  
"It's only 7.15pm, Signor Laborteaux." laughed Michelle.  
  
"Sorry, we're late...but Reynaud here had to take her time choosing  
her shoes." sighed Raye.  
  
Darien and the other men at the large table stood up. His eyes skimmed  
past the women and stopped on Serena.  
  
Serena's hair was swept back in a fashionable twist. Her face had a  
minimum amount of make up and she stood there wearing a white silk dress   
reaching just at mid thigh with diamond teardrop earrings to adorn her ears.  
  
She smiled shyly at the group.  
  
Darien merely chuckled to himself and pulled out a chair for her.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Merci," answered Serena softly as she brushed past him and sat down.  
  
As she brushed past him, the smell of vanilla and strawberries assaulted  
his nose. It was jolted him as it was not the usual lavender he was used  
to that was worn by Madeline.  
Settling Serena into her chair, Darien retook his seat with a frown on   
his face. His conscience was berrating him. For a moment, he had felt   
something. A tingle of electricity. He felt guilty.  
  
The revelation settled on him with startling clarity and his frown turned  
blacker. Why in hell's fire was he feeling guilty?? Mon Dieu! He had not  
done anything to deserve guilt!!  
  
"Darien?" are you alright?" asked Lita who was seated beside him. She'd  
noticed Serena's worried face and turned to look at Darien who had the  
devil's glare about him. He was frightening Serena.  
  
I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?" asked Darien turning to look at Lita.  
  
"You've got a black scowl on your face that could rival Lucifer himself.  
And you're frightening Serena."  
  
Darien turned to his other side and met pools of sapphire full of emotion  
and he recognized fear. His mind cursed.  
  
"Did I do something to upset you, Darien?" asked Serena tentatively.  
  
Darien forced a smiled to placate her fear of him that he found   
irritating and unwanted. "I'm fine. I was just thinking of something. I'm  
sorry I frightened you, petit."  
  
Serena beamed at him.  
  
A warm feeling slithered down his spine.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the group left the restaurant, most of the crew members opted to sleep.  
But as always, Mina had the brilliant idea and wanted to go clubbing.  
  
"Hey! If work starts after tomorrow, I want to spend my time here in  
Rome doing something fun." protested Mina.  
Serena groaned. "I cannot believe I'm related."  
  
Beryl laughed.  
"Oh, what the heck?? Let's go anyway, Serena." coaxed Raye.  
"Oui, oui. We might meet some cute guys." sighed Lita.  
"Sacré Dieu...you and your men." snorted Amy.  
"You do not say anything because you have your Zachary." teased Molly.  
"And you do not have your Melvin? What would he say if he knew you were  
in favour of going to a club to meet handsome Italian men?" asked Amy.  
"Touché."  
  
"Are you men coming?" asked Mina turning to Darien, Andrew and one of the  
crew men that hadn't left yet.   
"I do not mind, someone has to keep an eye on you women." grinned Andrew  
at his sister.  
"Keep an eye! WE are the ones who would have to keep an eye on you!"  
exclaimed Elizabeth heatedly.  
  
"Are you coming, Darien? Julian?" asked Beryl.  
  
Julian, the remaining crew men shook his head and yawned. "Not tonight,  
bébé. I'm just too tired. Good night." he mumbled waving.  
  
Lita eyed Beryl. "Bébé? Since when did Julian call you, 'baby'?" asked  
Lita, her emerald eyes gleaming at the thought of gossip.  
Beryl laughed. "Not what you are thinking, Camalita."  
  
Mina and Lita converged on Beryl and started prodding her for information.  
  
Serena and Raye sighed, and turned to Darien.  
"Darien?"  
"Maybe later. I want to return to my room right now." he answered.  
"Adieu then." said Raye.  
  
Darien watched the group leave and chuckled to himself as he heard Serena  
loudly protesting of going clubbing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Opening the door to his dark hotel room, Darien stepped in and locked the  
door. With a sigh, he discarded his coat on the floor and flopped down on   
the bed.  
Crossing his arms behind his head, he stared up at the ceiling of the  
dark room. He was feeling a little melancholy. The loneliness from being   
away from Madeline?  
  
He closed his eyes and saw her beautiful wet jade eyes so full of love  
directed at him. Her heart shaped face and smooth skin tinged with rose.  
Her chesnut hair surrounding her face.  
  
He smiled at the thought. She loved him so much...it was so amazing.  
Amazing at how she could love him so much. How she could love one who had  
been a cynic all his life and did not even return her affections in full.  
  
Darien sat up. It was true...he loved her. But not with the intensity  
she did him. He had never even said he loved her. But she had accepted his  
proposal. Accepted all he had given her without asking for more. It was  
so unfair to her...  
  
Getting off the bed, he took a glance at his room clock. It read 10.45pm.  
It was still early in Paris. Picking the phone of the hook, Darien dialed  
a number.  
He waited patiently as operators connected him to Paris.  
  
After a few rings, a sweet voice answered the phone.  
  
"Alô?"  
"Maddie," said Darien into the phone.  
"Darien! You're in Rome?" asked Madeline.  
"Oui, aimé. How are you?" asked Darien.  
"Bien. You sound tired, baby...are you alright?" questioned Madeline   
anxiously, worried.  
"Just worn out from the flight." smiled Darien into the phone. He didn't  
deserve this woman who loved him so...  
  
"Then you should rest, Darien. You did not need to call, aimé. You could  
have called tomorrow."  
Darien chuckled. "I just wanted to hear your voice, bien aimé."  
  
"Sleep, Darien. Je t'aimé."  
"Good night."   
  
Darien sighed and put down the phone. He still had not said the words...  
  
In a small apartment near the Seine, Madeline LeBeau sat alone in the   
dark and sighed as she heard the phone's dial tone. She had a feeling,  
Darien would not be hers for long...  
Standing up and walking to the window, she watched the bright Eiffel Tower  
and heard the sounds of the Paris nightlife with an air of melancholy.  
She missed Darien. She loved him and she wished, he could have returned the  
words she had spoken to him.  
  
She stared up at the bright moon and covered the diamond engagement ring  
with her free hand, bringing them to her chest.  
*Darien...Mon amour, je t'aimé avec toute ma coeur.*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien was staring at the moon. So peaceful. So serene...  
  
Sapphire eyes like crystal orbs danced before his eyes. A smile tugged  
at his mouth. The expression of the eyes were ones full of concern and  
caring.   
Running a hand through his thick hair, Darien turned away from the window  
and grabbed his jacket. The silence was beginning to deafen him...  
  
As he exited the hotel, he jolted. He didn't know which club those girls  
had decided to visit for clubbing.  
  
"Lost?" came a laughing voice.  
  
"Serena! Raye!" exclaimed Darien jumping slightly. "Mon Dieu, don't sneak  
up on a person like that." he chastised. Behind the two women, Michelle  
was smiling demurely at him. "We realized if you ever came down, you   
wouldn't know which club we were at." explained Michelle.  
  
"So, Raye, Michelle and I decided to wait and see if you came down.   
Andrew said if you didn't come down by 11.00pm, we wouldn't be seeing you."  
grinned Serena. Lifting her wrist impishly, Serena pointed at the watch on  
her wrist. "Dieu, he was right! 5 minutes to 11.00pm."  
  
Darien sniffed in annoyance. "I'm not THAT predictable." he scoffed  
beginning to walk away. Turning his head to look at Raye, a uncertainty  
creeped across his face. "Am I?"  
  
Raye laughed. "Of course not, ma cher. You're unpredictable as a sleeping  
sloth."  
  
Darien glared at his assistant. "You've got a mouth, Raquel. I knew I   
should have asked Monique for another assistant." he snorted, turning his  
head to walk away.  
  
"Incidently, Darien? Where are you going, ma obstiné?" called Raye.  
  
"To the club to meet Andrew." snapped Darien turning to look at Raye with  
his dark blue eyes.  
  
"But, Monsieur Clavélle...the club they're at is opposite this way."  
pointed Michelle with a laugh.  
  
Darien stopped in his tracks, turned and followed the laughing women   
muttering every french curse he knew.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Upon entering the club, loud music blasted into Darien's ears and made  
him wonder, why in hell had he left the safety of his hotel room, to come  
down to this pack of mad, wild fools...  
  
A woman dressed in a black leather jacket and leather mini-skirt bumped  
into him. Darien started and stared at the brunette with huge brown eyes,  
lined with lots of make-up. The woman had quite a pretty face. If she didn't  
have all that gunk on it.  
  
"Ciao caro...my name is Rosa, want to dance, amore?" she purred. It was   
clear the voluptous brunette was drunk as she pouted her moist lips.  
  
"Pesaroso, signorina. This one is taken." laughed Serena guiding Darien  
away at his confused look.  
  
Darien stared at her confused. "You speak Italian, cher?" he asked.  
  
"A little. Andrew is by the bar, talking to a woman, no doubt. Mina and  
the others are over there. That's where Raye and I'll be." pointed Serena.  
  
Darien nodded and pushed his way through the screaming and laughing crowd  
as men and women danced and undulated to the beat of the music. Sweat and  
smoke could be smelled, it was thick in the air.  
  
As usual, Andrew was chatting up a girl.  
  
"Andrew." called Darien.  
"Mon ami! I see you decided to join us, little people." grinned Andrew  
holding a glass of alcohol.  
"Shut up."  
  
The woman next to Andrew was eyeing Darien with interest.  
  
"My name is Vania. You are Andrew's friend, si?" asked the woman, her  
dark eyes shining with appraisal of Darien's good looks.  
  
Darien nodded and turned to the bartender. "Martini. On the rocks."  
  
"How long are the two of you going to be here, signores?" asked Vania.  
  
Andrew sighed. He knew the woman had lost interest in him.  
  
Darien's eyes shot to the woman's face. "Not so long that I'll miss my  
fiancée" replied Darien coldly.  
Andrew winced. *Ouch...that's cold, mon ami...*  
  
The woman flushed and slinked away.  
  
Andrew gave a lusty sigh. "You always ruin my fun, Darien. It's that face  
and body of yours. You work out too much. Nobody looks at poor me when   
you're around."  
  
Darien rolled his eyes. "If Rita were here,..."  
  
"Ah, but the crux of the matter is she isn't. Eh, mon ami?"  
"I hate you calling me, 'friend' all the time."  
"Darien, your bedroom eyes should be kept there. In the bedroom. You have  
Madeline already. Let your bestfriend have some action." grinned Andrew.  
  
"What's Rita? Chopped liver? Mon Dieu! The day that poor woman wakes up  
and realizes there are better men than you, I'll be happy for her. And I  
hope you squirm." snorted Darien draining his glass as soon as it was placed  
before him.  
Andrew frowned. "You've got a mean mouth."  
  
"I'm the ONLY one to GIVE you a mean mouth. If I didn't, your ego would  
probably be too big to fit through the door." chuckled Darien.  
  
"Never. I have the girls putting me down."  
  
"You deserve it, casanova."  
  
"Heh, cheers to living, Darien."  
"Cheers."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien woke up, his brain pounding at him. *Hangover..ugh.*  
  
Looking around, he wondered how in the world he had gotten into his room.  
He had over-indulged himself last night. After all, he wasn't a person who  
couldn't hold his drinks well. His shirt was rumpled and half unbuttoned.  
He was still in his black dress pants, his hair was pleasantly rumpled  
and stuck up in places over his head.  
  
He yawned, throwing the curtains open and wincing slightly as the morning  
light stabbed into his eyes. Turning away, he stumbled towards the bathroom.  
  
An hour later, Darien came out, his hair wet from the shower and his  
clothing imaculate, he tossed a glance to the other bed in the room. Andrew   
was still sleeping in it, the blankets nearly kicked off the bed, hanging   
only by Andrew's ankles. The sheets were rumpled and messed.  
Darien chuckled at the sight of his friend. Andrew slept in the messiest  
manner he had ever seen. Andrew hugged his pillow to his head staying asleep  
on his belly, his backside high in the air.  
  
There was a beep from the telephone.  
  
Darien sat down on his bed and answered.  
  
"Alô?"  
"Bonjour, chere! Sleep well?" came a cheerful voice.  
"Ugh."  
"Hehehe...guessed not." laughed the voice.  
"What are you so happy about, Camalita?"  
"It's a wonderful day, darling. Just because you're grouchy, you don't   
have to spoil it for everyone. Anyway, I called to ask if you and Andrew  
would like to go out for breakfast."  
"Andrew is still asleep. I'll wake him and we'll meet you in the lobby,-"  
glancing at the clock, "9.00am?"  
  
"Alright, chere. After nine and we'll be coming up after you." laughed  
Lita hanging up.  
Darien sighed..and hung up.  
  
*Merde, how am I to wake Andrew up now? The damn man could sleep through  
a nuclear explosion.*  
  
"Laborteaux, wake up." shouted Darien, shaking his friend who merely   
frowned in his sleep and hid his head under the pillow.  
  
Darien glared at his friend and colleague. "You are the most obstiné,  
fainéant man I have EVER met! Ever since college." he growled angrily at   
the sleeping man whose head was tucked beneath his pillow.  
  
Darien managed to pry the pillow out of Andrew's resisting fingers.   
Andrew protested his loss but soon merely curled back up to sleep.  
"Damnez enfer. Fainéant merde." cursed Darien as he marched to the toilet  
with a single minded purpose.  
  
Returning to the room, Darien noted Andrew was still asleep, curled on   
his bed like a big baby.  
Ruthlessly, Darien poured the glass of water in his hand over Andrew's  
head, waking the sleeping casanova who protested his wakening vocally.  
  
"Merde! Hein le enfer!? Mon ami, what in Holy Mother's name are you   
doing!?" sputtered Andrew, angry and blinking, wiping water from his face.  
  
"Waking you up. Late night?" asked Darien brandishing the cup before   
Andrew's face like a weapon.  
"You don't remember?" asked Andrew who squinted at him. A hand came up to  
massage his temples. Darien recognized it. A hangover.   
"No."  
"Ugh. I haven't had a hangover since I was an adolescent." sniffed Andrew.  
"I'm sure. Get yourself cleaned up. We're suppose to meet the women in  
the lobby for breakfast at nine. And take some of those really strong   
asprin I have. It won't clear the headache, but you'll feel better."   
ordered Darien.  
"I'm so happy it's morning too." sniped Andrew sarcastically. "What's the  
time now?"  
  
Darien glanced at the clock. "8.40am."  
  
"Argh. That doesn't give me a lot of time. I need a bath. I smell of  
alcohol." sniffed Andrew as he brought an arm to his nose.  
  
Darien smirked. "You noticed, mon ami."  
  
"You're such a bundle of joy in the morning, Darien. I love you too."  
  
"Get in there and hurry before Lita decides to pay us a visit." snapped  
Darien, glaring at his friend.  
  
"I'm going. Grouch." growled Andrew as he trodded off to the toilet of the  
en suite.  
  
In the lobby, one very impatient model was pacing around.  
  
"I can't stand it! I have to go up there now! They're not down yet! This  
is our last day before work and we have to spend it waiting for those men.  
I mean, we have all the food to try! The clothes! The sights!" exclaimed  
Lita in aggravation. Mina nodded in understanding.  
  
"Lita, it's only 8.40am. They still have 20 minutes." pointed out Serena.  
  
"You don't understand, Reenie." mumbled Mina.  
Raye shook her head and placed a hand on Serena's shoulder.  
  
"Leave those two. They get easily agitated and besides, it's a thing,  
NORMAL people like us will never unmderstand." laughed Raye.  
"WHAT was THAT, Raquel Deveraux?" came a menacing voice.  
  
"Just the truth, darling."  
"Truth??? There are shops and boutiques to visit! Cafes and restaurants   
to try! Sights to see and men to meet! We could meet our true loves here!"  
exclaimed Mina.  
"You're dramatizing, Mina."  
"The FOOD, Raye! The FOOD!"  
"You're a model, remember?? You'll get fat."  
"Besides, if I know my brother, Darien will have a difficult time waking  
Andrew up. Mon dieu, you won't believe what that don juan can sleep   
through!!" exclaimed Elizabeth.  
"What time is it, Amy?"  
"5 minutes from the last time Serena told you, Lita."  
"Damnez."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien frowned at his watch. *Dammit, dammit, dammit. I don't want a  
bunch of models coming into my room and chastising me.* The hands on his  
watch read 8.55am. *5 more minutes*  
  
"Darn it, Laborteaux!! Hurry up in there!" shouted Darien frustrated.  
  
"Keep your shirt on! I'm almost done." growled Andrew over the sound of  
the shower.  
  
8.56am  
  
Darien paced around in the hotel room. Sure he was a cool and devastating  
photograper. He could handle anything that headed his way. But he sure as  
hell wasn't handling his crew of models who got cranky without their   
breakfast and particularly two models that got cranky without shopping.  
Lita and Mina were going to murder him...  
  
8.57am  
  
Three minutes. There were only three minutes more! Darien frowned at  
himself. Mon Dieu! He was only waiting for Andrew! Not panicking at an  
important meeting or gameshow or something. If this was how he felt waiting  
for Andrew, how would he survive the wait on his wedding day?  
  
8.58am  
  
The lift opened and a group of beautiful women stepped out of the lifts.  
The tall woman with amazon features held an evil glint in her eye while the  
blonde with the sky blue eyes standing nect to her had a sort of wry   
amusement in them. The rest of the women merely sighed and shook their heads  
in exasperation.  
  
8.59am  
  
The shower was turned off. Darien held his breath. This was too strange.  
He really couldn't take this. It was too stressful on his blood pressure.  
Any day now, he was sure to burst a few capillaries. *Alright Clavélle...  
breathe, breathe. Maddie would have said that. Mon Dieu and mon sacré bleu.*  
  
9.00am  
  
The numbers were clearly there. The door to the toilet opened just as the  
knock on the door came. If you could call it a knock. More like a bang.  
  
"Alright, Darien! Come right out of there, chérie! We said nine and it's  
nine now, but we didn't see youuuu..." came a taunting voice.  
"Lita!!!" came a sweet voice. Serena most probably.  
"Hush Reenie, let us take care of this." came Mina's voice.  
"But Mina, mmph-"  
"Quiet."  
"Umwilmph- Raye! Talk to them!" exclaimed Serena.  
  
"Darien you open this door right now!" shouted Mina.  
  
Darien groaned and Andrew stared at the door in horror. Glancing to his  
friend, he saw Darien's dark scowl. "Look what you did." muttered Darien  
getting up from his sitting position on the bed and walking towards the  
room door.  
  
"Darien! What are you doing! I'm not-"  
  
The door opened and the women came in.  
  
"-decent."  
  
"Hey big brother." laughed Elizabeth seeing her brother only in a towel.  
  
Andrew glared at Darien then shot a scowl at the women. "This is NOT, I  
repeat, NOT a free peep show." he snarled turning on his heel back into the  
toilet. "I'll be done in 10 minutes."  
Laughter echoed in the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day had progressed quickly with Mina and Lita going shopping at the  
boutiques exclusive to Rome itself. Rome had it's own fashion and Mina  
thrived on learning them all. During lunch, Molly and the others had made  
it a point to sample all the delicacies offered by Rome's cuisine. Serena  
had sighed and beared with it.   
As day turned to night and Rome became alive once more with it's   
nightlife of bright lights and discoes. Mina had been adamant they go  
clubbing as this was their last day of freedom from work. Until they   
reached the next destination that is...  
Darien and Serena sat back at the group's booth as the rest danced to the  
beat of some songs.  
Serena laughed at Mina's elegance at her smooth introduction of the man   
she had met earlier this night.  
  
"Reenie, this is Antonio. Antonio, this is my cousin,."  
"Pleased to meet you."  
"Let's dance, chérie." Mina smiling the smile that had nabbed her the  
spot as covergirl as well as millions of adolescent young hearts in Paris.  
  
Serena turned to Darien who was watching the dancing in thoughtful  
amusement.   
"Would you like to get some fresh air?" asked Serena.  
"Mais oui." smiled Darien as the pair got up and walked outside.  
  
Stepping out into the night air, Serena noticed the bright stars that  
twinkled like diamonds on a black velvet setting. A breezed ruffled the   
golden curls piled atop her head.  
Darien stood watching her, mesmerized. This was insanity. He was aa grown  
man with a fiancée who loved him. He had been born in Paris and had, had   
his share of lovers and girlfriends. The little imp had woven some spell  
around him....  
"Darien!"  
"Hein?"  
"I said, Rome weaves it's own magic just like Paris, non?"  
  
*Right, it's Rome's magic and mood. Nothing to do with you. You are not  
attracted to this woman-child.* chastised his mind.  
  
"Oui, ma petit. Rome has it's own magic." smiled Darien, satisfied with  
himself. Until he made the mistake of looking towards her. She had turned  
her face the same time. Sapphire met sapphire and locked.  
Something seemed to sizzle between them until Serena gave a little cough  
and turned away. Darien sighed and thanked every saint he knew she had   
turned away. Otherwise, he might not have been able to control the impulse  
to kiss the breath out of the petit chérie. Mon Dieu, he must really miss  
his Maddie.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
To be continued...  
  
Up next! ~ Chapter 5: The Floating City ~  
  
Email!! Reviews! I wan to know what you think. Pleeeease? I'm getting ny  
stories out as fast as possible, but I'm facing the BIG exam this year.  
The one that DECIDES your FUTURE!! *Oooooo, scary. (rolls eyes)*   
14/5/02 


	5. The Floating City, Part 1

Title:Paris  
Author:Tapestry  
Email:Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
* denotes thought  
26/5/02  
  
"Woman was created from the ribs of man  
Not from his head to top him  
Nor from his feet to be walked upon  
She was made from his side to be his equal  
From beneath his arms to be protected  
From very near his heart to be loved."  
--Anonymous--  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
aujourd'hui - today  
bien - well  
quoi - what  
  
  
~ Chapter 5: The Floating City, Part 1 ~  
  
  
Amy LeFier rubbed her bottom sourly as she trudged onto the set. They  
were still in Rome, shooting. They were currently at the Colosseum and   
their last stop in Rome was St Peter's Square. They would then stay one  
last night before moving on to their next location, Venice.  
  
"That never happened when I was with the other girls." mumbled Amy. In   
her hands, she held take-out from a nearby cafe. It was lunch hour.  
  
"What are you mumbling about, Aimee?" asked Michelle.  
"It's AMY, A-M-Y. I hate Aimee."  
"But piccola,it's your name is it not?" asked Suzanne.  
"Unfortunately. Anyway, I was talking about your Italian hospitability."  
snapped Amy slightly miffed.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I know you Italians are supposed to be just as passionate as we, French.  
But I'm not a French who appreciates strange men pinching my derriere!"  
  
Michelle and Suzanne chuckled to themselves.  
  
"Someone pinched you?" came Mina's voice.  
"Did you get a good look at the man?" asked Lita.  
  
"No. Besides, how was I to know. The place was crowded. Mon Dieu, it was  
like trying to get out of a crush. Besides, it's not as if you'd be able to  
find the man again to scold him anyway." pointed out Amy.  
"Scold him?? What gave you the idea I wanted to know what he looked like  
to scold him?? I just wanted to know if he was cute!" exclaimed Mina.  
"Oui! I knew I should have gone to buy lunch." sighed Lita.  
Amy rolled her eyes. "I should have guessed."  
  
"Why would you want anyone to pinch your bottom?" asked Serena confused.  
"I say the man should keep his hands to himself." sniffed Serena who had  
gone through the same experience a few days ago. Of course, the man had   
tried to kiss her as well. It was lucky Darien had come when he did.  
  
Michelle and Suzanne hid their laughter behind their palms. Things like  
this were a common occurance in Rome. Which was why most tourists were   
advised to use a taxi.  
  
"But it's the experience, Reenie. It's all harmless anyway." smiled Mina.  
"Mina, sometimes I wonder if you ARE an airhead ditz." sighed Raye.  
"You're one to talk, firebrand." muttered Mina.  
  
"Ladies! Eat your lunch and let's get back to work. We've still got a lot  
of shots to take." shouted Andrew clapping his hands together.  
"Shut it, Andy. You're the background coordinator chére, not my mama."   
snapped Beryl who was eating her lunch.  
"Someone's in a bad mood." mumbled Andrew as he trudged away.  
  
"You know, I was thinking...after work, we could go to the Trevi Fountain  
and make a wish." smiled Molly.  
"And meet some cute men there." smiled Mina.  
"What happened to Antonio?"  
"Boring."  
  
"Well, it's usually quite crowded. But I think it will be okay in the  
evenings. Those who visit the Fountain must complete the ritual by making a  
wish, or bad luck may befall them." grinned Suzanne.  
  
"That wouldn't worry Mina, she already has bad luck." laughed Raye as she  
thumbed in the blonde's direction.  
"Raye!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien was adjusting his camera, his food left untouched on the table   
next to his seat.  
"Darien, you should relax and eat." came a voice.  
  
Turning he saw Jacques.  
  
"I'm fine, Jacques. I need to adjust this for the rest of the shoot."  
sighed Darien.  
"Eat, Darien." ordered Jacques.  
"Alright, alright. You're a pushy man, monsieur."  
"Of course I am. How do you think I became a famous designer?" laughed   
Jacques.  
  
"Darien, mon ami. Just the person I was looking for. The demoiselles have   
decided to visit the Trevi Fountain after the shoot. Want to come? Make a  
wish for a happy marriage?" grinned Andrew, his eyes shining.  
  
"I don't need a wish to make my marriage a happy one, Andrew." snorted   
Darien.  
"Whatever, but are you coming?"  
"When?"  
"After dinner. How about you, Jacques?"  
  
Jacques Rouen laughed heartily. "Nice of you to ask, monsieur...but I'm   
an old man and late nights do not agree with me." laughed Jacques shaking   
his head.  
  
Darien sighed as lunch was finally over. The faster he got this assignment  
done, the faster he could get back to Paris. And the faster he got back to  
Paris the better. He wouldn't need to see Serena Duval too much.  
She was always on the edges of his mind, teasing him with her tinkling   
laughter and tempting him with her smiles.  
  
Looking over to the blonde, she was laughing at something one of the crew  
men had said. She was wearing a stunning white sleeveless dress that reached  
her knees. A silk white scarf wrapped casually around her neck and a black   
belt with a siver buckle, belted loosely at her waist gave her an air of  
innocent elegance. A pair of white heels finished her outfit.  
  
*God give me strength.*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena's blue eyes found Darien's tall lean, lithe figure near his camera.  
He was wearing a simple short-sleeve black muscle shirt and dark blue jeans  
that outlined the strength of his legs. Sneakers finished his clothes as he  
bent his head to talk to one of the accessory organizers.  
  
Her heart thudded heavily in her chest. It was strange. Serena realized  
she had never seen him smile in joy before. Not even when he was with   
Madeline. Sure he'd smile in amusement, gladness and surprise. But not the  
smile Serena herself liked to smile. The one that made a person radiate.  
  
Darien looked up and turned in her direction almost as if he knew she was  
watching him. A blush stained her cheeks as she offered a tentative smile.  
Serena knew Darien's reputation of being a slave driver as well as non-  
tolerant of flirty models.  
*Stop it, Serena. He's got a fiancée. You don't care if he's handsome.   
You're merely colleagues.*  
  
Darien didn't return the smile. He merely stared at her with that strange  
dark look in his eyes that unnerved her and made her blood pound at the   
same time.  
  
"Serena, chére, we have to fix your make-up," called Molly.  
"Oui! I'm coming!"  
  
  
It was 3 hours later when the shoot was finally over...  
  
"That has to be the longest shoot ever." sighed Beryl rubbing her aching  
neck.  
"You say that everytime, Beryl." groaned Amy as she trudged in.   
"My poor feet. I had to run around making sure the background was perfect."  
  
"Demoiselles, don't forget dinner and the Trevi Fountain. Also, we should  
go clubbing. I don't think we'll be doing that in Venice. The boat rides  
there are so much more romantic." smiled Mina.  
  
"Ugh." replied Serena. "What we need is a masseuse."  
  
"Step lively, signorinas. We are returning to the hotel to take a siesta  
and then we'll go have a fiesta." smiled Suzanne.  
  
"Huh?" mumbled Beryl.  
  
"She means, take a rest then go clubbing." yawned Serena lazily as she  
stretched her weary muscles.  
"Oh. Oui, whatever."   
  
Reaching back at the hotel, Serena made her way to the room she shared  
with Mina, dropping onto her bed.  
  
"Do you want tea, Reenie?"  
"Non...merci."  
  
Mina shrugged and reached for the phone, dialing room service.  
  
"Allô, room service? Parla Inglese?" Mina asked.  
  
"Merci. Oui, I would like some tea and digestive biscuts brought up to   
room 322, please." ordered Mina. "Merci beaucoup."  
  
With that, Mina sighed and got up to use the bathroom casting one glance  
back at her cousin and sighed, shaking her head. Serena was asleep like a  
baby.  
  
In Darien's room, he sighed, rubbing his aching neck and stretching his  
back muscles before dropping heavily on his bed.  
Closing his eyes, he felt he could sleep for a week. Paris...he wanted to  
be back in Paris.  
  
A cream coloured face with sapphire eyes and golden curls swam before his  
mind's eye. The image seemed to be imbedded behind his eyelids. Serena...  
The imp was haunting him. Opening his eyes, he cursed. Why couldn't   
Minalle Reynaud's cousin have been plain and boring??  
  
Grumbling, he decided to log onto the internet. Grabbing his laptop,   
Darien sat cross-legged on the bed and accessed his email.  
  
He had 3 new emails.  
  
The first was a message from his younger sister. The second email was from  
Monique, enquiring about the progress of the shoots and a slight change of  
orders. Nothing that couldn't be fixed.  
The third, was from Madeline.  
  
As Darien stared at the laptop's screen, he could almost see Madeline   
sitting at her laptop in her apartment, looking out at the night sky to see  
the white moon. Could see her biting her lips in thought of what to write  
to him. Her slim long fingers tapping the keyboard.  
  
Bonsoir chére,  
  
I hope you are well this cold evening. (Of course, you wouldn't have   
checked this until tomorrow.) Everyone is fine here in Paris. Your sister  
called you this afternoon. I told her to email you.  
Write to me often, aimé. It's lonely here in Paris, especially during the  
nights when it's cold. I miss you.  
Je t'aimé avec toute ma coeur. I love you with all my heart  
  
Madeline,  
  
Darien stared at the email for a long time before turning his laptop off.  
His emotions swirling like a bubbling cauldron as one thought ran through  
his head...*I don't deserve her.*  
  
  
After dinner, the group moved on to the Trevi Fountain to make their   
wishes. Mina closed her eyes and tossed her coin in. Opening her eyes, she  
looked about.  
"Damnez, my wish didn't come true." she sighed.  
  
Serena laughed and closed her eyes, clasping her hands together.  
  
*I wish....*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We're in Venice!!" shouted Mina loudly as she stood up from her seat on  
the boat   
Beryl hid her face. "I don't know her, I don't know her..."  
  
"Reynaud, sit down before your big caboose tips the boat." hissed Raye.  
"Raquel Deveraux, I do not have a big butt." snapped Mina.  
"Mina...please." groaned Serena.  
"What??"  
  
A wicked gleam appeared in Andrew's eyes as he chuckled. "What your cousin  
and mes amis are trying to say, ma chérie, is that you are embarrassing us."  
he grinned unrepentantly.  
Mina glared and sat down with a huff.  
  
"No sense for other people's feelings at all." sniffed Mina blackly.  
  
"Very cute, Andrew. You have undoubtly not earned any sugar points with  
Mina." laughed Darien.  
"Oui. You, monsieur, have the subtleness of an elephant." quipped Serena.  
"I am merely direct and outspoken, mes ami." smiled Andrew brilliantly as  
he winked at a dark haired brunette.  
  
Serena and Darien rolled their eyes and turned to face each other. Eyes  
locked and a flush rose up Serena's cheeks as she turned away.  
  
Darien continued to watch her, her golden curls drifting in the wind as  
the gentle breeze swept through the canals.  
  
"It's so romantic, here." sighed Lita.  
"Lita, we live in Paris!" exclaimed Amy.  
"Oui, but after living there for so long, some other romantic destinations  
feels the most romantic compared to Paris."  
  
"Demoiselles, get your gear ready! Our next shoot site is just ahead!"  
called Darien, waving his hand to the models and the rest of the crew cast.  
"At last!" called one of the crew men.  
  
Laughs could be heard from the rest of the crew.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daried adjusted his focus lense as Raye directed Serena into a pose,   
whose dress was the last of the outfits for that particular day. They were  
shooting on one of the old platforms that overlooked Venice's grand canals.   
Boats dotted the water flowing in the canal. Some were merchants bargaining   
with their buyers while some were merely on a lover's boat ride.  
  
Darien's looked up and saw Raye standing Serena near the edge of the  
platform. The tiny blonde looked elegant and innocent. She was wearing a  
rose patterned white dress reaching down to her calves. White shoes and  
stockings went with the dress.  
  
"Something's missing." mused Raye as she came to stand beside Darien.  
  
Frowning, Darien eyed the picture she made. Shiny golden curls tumbling  
down as she stood there wide eyed at them. She was beautiful. But Raye was  
right. Something was missing.  
  
"I suggest this white shawl wrapped around her head. Get Louie to change  
her hairstyle. Fix it up." came Jacques' voice.  
  
Later after Serena came back, a white shawl wrapped loosely around her  
head, Raye and Darien smiled.  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
Serena returned to her former position by the edge of the platform. Taking  
several shots, Darien called out.  
  
"Move back a little further!"  
  
Forgetting the edge, Serena stepped back, her foot meeting air. A scream  
rent the air as she fell backwards head-first into the murky water below.  
  
"SERENA!!" screamed Mina.  
  
"Merde!" cursed Darien as he raced for the edge. Peering down, he didn't  
see any sign of golden curls floating in the water.  
Cursing his stupidity under his breath, he dived into the water. Why in  
hell had he asked her to step back?? If she had hit her head on the way  
down, there was a good chance he had killed her with his instructions...  
  
Damn, damn, damn, damn...  
  
A golden head came up to gasp for breath, limbs flailing.  
  
Darien swam towards her. Her eyes were panicked.   
  
"I-I can't swim!" she choked.  
  
"Relax! I've got you!!" yelled Darien as he kept her head above the water.  
Towing her unresisting form towards one of the lower platforms, he boosted  
her up onto it.  
  
Pulling himself up, he knelt beside Serena who was still coughing and   
choking. Pushing wet hair from her face, he noted her pale complexion and  
trembling form. He winced.  
  
Because of him, she could nearly have drowned....  
  
"I'm sorry." he whispered.  
  
"N-No...it's al-alright..." she chattered.   
  
"Rena! Mon Dieu!! Are you alright??!" called Mina.  
"Are you hurt, chére?" asked Andrew.  
"Thank God you're safe!" sighed Lita.  
"Oui! You're lucky!" exclaimed Beryl.  
  
"I-I'm f-fine..don't w-worry.."  
  
Darien watched as they carried her away. He sighed.  
  
Serena turned back to see Darien watching her, his wet hair falling into  
his eyes. The heat of his eyes warmed her, but she hated the self   
admonishment she saw in his eyes. She hated his guilt.  
  
Turning back with a sigh, she nodded at all the inquiries thrown at her,  
but her mind still drifted to a certain dark haired individual with stormy  
eyes filled with torment. What was wrong with her???  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was night and she was alone in the hotel room that she shared with   
Mina. She had pleaded a headache and Mina and the others had left it at   
that, going out.  
  
Serena sighed, switching the television channels aimlessly.  
  
A knock on the door had her looking up.  
  
"Serena?" came a voice.  
  
Frowning, Serena listened through the door. The voice sounded familiar.  
  
"Darien??"  
  
"Oui."  
  
Opening the door, Serena blinked at the handsome man outside her door.  
  
"Darien? What are you doing here? Didn't you go out with the others?"  
asked Serena confused.  
"Non. Clubbing every night really isn't my cup of tea. Are you busy?"  
  
Serena glanced sheepishly back at the television and the remote control  
she had been holding.  
"Not really..."  
"Good!"  
"Quoi?"  
"Eh bein, I was wondering if you'd come with me and tour about. To make   
up for what happened aujourd'hui."  
"Merci Darien, but...it wasn't your fault. You don't have to make up for  
anything." smiled Serena.  
"But I insist. I feel at fault, chére."  
"Darien..-"  
"Just enjoy the night with me." grinned Darien.  
  
He flashed her his irresistable grin, his bedroom eyes glinting in the  
dim hall lights.  
  
She was lost.  
  
"Alright! Stop smiling like that. You're going to blind somebody with   
that smile."  
Darien merely laughed.  
  
Switching off her television, Serena grabbed her coat and followed Darien  
out the door, leaving the door key with the front desk at the same time also  
leaving instructions for them to turn the key over to Minalle Reynaud if  
she and her party returned before her.  
With that, they were out and into the night.  
  
"So, where are we going?" asked Serena.  
"Oh here and there. Just here and there."  
  
Serena rolled her eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a light midnight snack, Serena and Darien went to a festival which  
had them joking and laughing at the activities.   
  
As they walked down the sidewalk still filled with people, Serena couldn't  
stop giggling.  
"Mon dieu, I have never remembered laughing as much as I have tonight."  
she confessed.  
"Neither have I." smiled Darien.  
"That was fun."  
"Oui. Let's go to the riviera next."  
"What's there?"  
"A night ride down one of the canals."  
  
Serena blinked.  
  
"You don't want to?"  
"Well..."  
"I promise I won't let you fall overboard." grinned Darien.  
"Okay. But you said it."  
  
  
Reaching the platform, the man smiled. "Boat ride?"  
"Oui." answered Darien.  
  
As Darien followed the man down, Serena watched him sign his name for  
the boat rental.  
  
"Such a nice boyfriend you have, cara." smiled an elderly man smoking a  
pipe.  
  
Serena blinked and shook her head as the words sank in.  
  
"No no!! He's a friend."  
  
The elderly man smiled mysteriously.  
  
"Maybe more someday eh, cara mia."  
  
Serena shook her head. "Non. He has a fiancée, signore."  
  
"French, si?"  
"Oui, french."  
"Ah well, you can never tell, cara mia. You can never tell."  
  
"Serena!!"  
  
"Coming! Buona notte, signore."  
"Buona notte, signorina."  
  
The elderly man shook his head as Serena went down to meet Darien. Smiling  
as the pair sailed away into the night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Interesting talk?" grinned Darien.  
"Non. The man thought you were my boyfriend." laughed Serena.  
"And what's funny about that?"  
"Nothing! Just that, well...you!!"  
"Me??"  
"You just don't look like the type of boyfriend for me." laughed Serena  
brushing the topic off, her face flushing.  
  
Luckily, he couldn't see as it was dark.  
  
"Who then would be a good boyfriend for you, chére?" asked Darien   
curiously.  
"Darien!"  
"I'm just curious!"  
"Well don't be then."  
  
Serena humphed and rested her head on her knees.  
  
Darien watched her, a slight breeze ruffling a few golden strands of hair.  
The strange emotion welled up once again. The silence felt awkward. He  
poked her in the side to get her attention. She giggled and slapped his  
hand away.  
"Don't do that!"  
  
An evil glint entered his eyes. "You're ticklish?"  
  
"No!" she gasped as Darien tickled her. She gasped between giggles trying  
to retaliate. He wasn't ticklish.  
"No fair!!"  
  
"Who would be a perfect boyfriend for you, chére?"  
  
"Not telling!!"  
  
He tickled her further.  
  
"Stop!! I c-can't b-breathe!" gasped Serena between giggles. Their antics  
rocked the boat lightly.  
  
Darien lost his balance and nearly fell into the water if it hadn't been  
for Serena grabbing hold of his shirt.  
  
"Merci." laughed Darien.  
"Look what you did! You nearly fell into the water." snapped Serena.  
"Oui oui. Merci for saving me." grinned Darien waggling his eyebrows.  
  
Serena snorted, elbowing him in the ribs. An 'oof' met her ears, making  
her turn. Darien was holding his stomach.  
  
"Oh! Did I hurt you?" asked Serena leaning closer.  
"Non."  
"Peiné! Dieu, I'm so sorry!!" exclaimed Serena fretting.  
  
Rounding a curve, the boat bumped into a wall of the canal, Darien fell  
on top of Serena.  
The boater called his apologies and continued to steer the boat.  
  
The pair didn't hear him frozen as they were.  
  
Blue stared into blue.  
  
Serena blinked up at him, her face flushing. She could feel his gaze and  
sense the blueness of his eyes.  
Her breathing was almost none existant but her pulse was fluttering like  
a bird's wing.  
  
He felt her breath on his face, the scent of her hair filling his senses  
until he was almost dizzy with it. How was it possible he felt this way  
for her when Maddie didn't even raise them in him?? What he felt for Serena,  
was so different from what he felt for Maddie.  
  
His lips brushed hers, and there was a jolt of sensation in his mind.  
  
Both were helpless but to fall into the spell that had them mesmerized.  
  
They kissed.  
  
Not a gentle touch of the lips, but a kiss that meant to devour.   
Passionate and hot. The spark that Darien felt that first day grew. The  
sensation he evoked in her exploded.  
  
Then it was gone.  
  
"I'm sorry..." they muttered at the same time.  
  
Everything shattered about them. He was engaged. He had a special woman  
waiting back for him in Paris.  
  
"I think we should go back." suggested Serena.  
"Mmm...oui."  
  
The night was over and the spell was broken.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Serena entered her hotel room, she thanked whatever star that was   
blessing her that Mina and the others had yet to return. She doubted if she  
could face her right now.  
Leaning against the door, she groaned.  
  
What had gotten into her?? Had she drank one too many flutes of wine??  
Hormones? Temporary insanity??  
What was she thinking??!!! Darien was as good as married and it did NOT  
go well to be falling head long into a blasted affair that was only going   
to end in pain. Stupid stupid stupid.  
  
*Who cares if he's hot? He's off limits.*  
  
Darien groaned shutting the door of his room. What bug had gotten into  
his brain? Why had he kissed her? Maybe he was sick. Or maybe he just missed  
Maddie. That had to be it.  
But the feelings he had felt...  
  
They had been different from anything he had ever felt for Maddie.   
Stronger than anything he had ever experienced. With any woman. Just what  
was Serena Duval doing to him??  
  
Picking up his laptop, he checked his email.  
  
There was one from his sister, Holly.  
  
Bonjour Darien!  
  
Heard from Madeline you're in Italy right now! Must be so exciting!  
You DID remember to get moi a souvenir, oui? I'm fine and my new job is  
going tres bien! :) So you don't have to worry. Madeline misses you alot.  
Write back soon, brother! Au revoir!  
  
Holly,  
  
Darien grinned at his sister's short message. Just like Holly to write  
such a short note. At least she was doing well. He replied in an equally  
short message before continuing to the next one.  
  
Darien,  
  
How are you? How long more will you be? I miss you, chére. So very much.  
I just spent the day with Holly, she says her new job is going really well.  
I'm happy for her. It's been raining in Paris. I can't see the stars   
tonight, aimé. Can you?  
It's gotten quite warm in the day but the nights are as cold as ever. I   
doubt they are as cold as my heart. It seems even colder here without you.   
As always, there are still plenty of tourists coming to see the Eiffel   
Tower. Hows your assignment going on in Rome? Very well I hope.  
I count the days anxiously to your return. Write to me often, aimé.   
It's so lonely here at night. Je t'aime Darien.  
  
Madeline,  
  
Darien stared guiltily at the email. He'd been so busy he hadn't even  
told her he was now in Venice. Maddie...  
  
She was the sweetest woman he had ever met. The only woman who had evoked  
emotions in him, until now...  
  
Serena.  
  
She was no Maddie, but he responded to her in ways that had never   
happened before. And she was quickly sneaking into his heart as well as   
his mind.  
But Maddie loved him with all her heart and he couldn't break her heart.  
  
*Dear Lord...what a tangled web we weave.*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Serena did not meet his eyes when they met during   
breakfast. She had merely uttered a soft word of hello and then seated   
herself, far from him.  
  
After breakfast, he did not see her until they were ready to shoot. He  
found her talking with a handsome italian. She laughed at something the man  
said and he could only grit his teeth.  
  
*Jealous, Clavélle??* taunted his little devil.  
His conscience chastised him for it, reminding him Serena was not his  
girlfriend, Madeline LeBeau was.  
  
Darien shook his head and focused his attention on the camera equiptment.  
  
Serena laughed at another thing the italian man in front of her said.  
He smiled.  
  
"So, free tonight, piccola?"  
  
Piccola. Little one.  
  
"Sorry, I have to work late." lied Serena. Sure the guy was funny, but  
he was no Darien. *What was that??!* roared her conscience.  
The guy nodded in understanding and smiled, saying goodbye.  
  
Serena sighed. She had hoped she had dreamed the whole last night up.  
But no. She had awoken this morning to the night's memories. The kiss.  
Serena smacked herself mentally.  
  
*Enough, Serena Duval.*  
  
"Hey, who was that?? He was H-O-T!" smiled Mina.  
"Get to work, Mina." groaned Serena.  
"Quoi??? I was just asking!" grinned her cousin as they headed over to  
the cabanas.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
To be continued...  
  
REVIEWS! EMAILS!! Okay, I know I took a long time. But I had writer's block!  
I got this chapter out now, right??? *dodges tomatoes and eggs* Next up,  
Darien and Serena struggle to understand and DENY the fatal attraction  
between them.   
Well, tell me what you think! :) I gotta go work on Banshee now.  
  
Next: ~ Chapter 5: The Floating City, Part 2 ~  
8/9/02 


End file.
